Tales of the Berserker Isle
by darkmickyangel
Summary: Of Dragons and Leviathans pt. 2 Sequel to: Tales of Berk' Hiccup leaves Berk with the dragons to stop his transformation into a monster. Their first stop is on a familiar island, with familiar faces. Animosity is building up within the Berserker Tribe, how will Hiccup's arrival affect the situation? (Required reading of the sequel for plot)
1. The Dragon Queen

Ch. 1: The Dragon Queen

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**This is the second installment ****Of Dragons and Leviathans****you will need to read the first part ****Tales of Berk****to understand the story.**

**EDIT:**** Hey guys! Guess who's back?! Summer's here and now I have time to actually continue the "of Leviathans and Dragons" story line. Instead of just leaving off where I left in "Tales of the Northlands" i'm revamping "Tales of the Beserker Isles" mostly just going through and fixing some things. I'll be updating a chapter dailyish so get ready for dragons! Sorry i've been away for so long; life is life. But don't think i've abandoned this! Enjoy~**

Flying was an amazing feeling, the wind pushing through your clothes, the calming sound of the ocean far below. The occasional sweep of the wings. Hiccup, a human who had never even thought that he would get more than three feet away from the ground, relished in the feelings. He closed his eyes, and sat back in his saddle, just enjoying the peace of it all.

Because how many more peaceful days did he have left, really?

The Norseman's had cursed him, making him slowly change into change into a monster.

What kind of monster?

He didn't know.

But he was going to find out.

Hopefully.

This was why Hiccup, a Viking, was flying with the dragons- They were taking him to their Queen.

He knew from the moment he had left the island that evening, that his journey to lift his curse would not be easy.

So he enjoyed the peace while he could.

_I think your human's falling asleep. _One of the Zippleback heads said, breaking the silence.

"I'm not" Hiccup said, opening his eyes and looking off to his right at the two headed dragon, "I was just enjoying the peaceful night, is all"

_Nothing peaceful about her singing. _The same head, the one closest to him said, referring to the Nadder who was humming away a small tune like always.

"I don't mind it too much" Hiccup shrugged, because it didn't. He actually thought it was rather charming.

_Try listening to it for ten years straight, then see if you still mind it_. The other Zippleback head added.

_Are you tired? _Toothless asked, a small dot of worry coming up from the dragon below him. _We can stop and rest if you need too._

"Nah, I'm good. We're going to be there soon, anyway."

_Yes, _The Gronckle confirmed, flying a tad closer, _Oh look! The sun's rising!_

All the dragons turned their attention to the east, small trickles of excitement bubbling up from them. Hiccup wasn't all that interested, but he could see how seeing the sun rise would be exiting when you hadn't seen anything but a cage for the last few years. This thought sent a pang of guilt through him. These dragons had suffered a lot at the hands of his Tribe. It was a wonder they didn't tear him up for revenge.

The eastern sky was starting to lighten up, and slowly light blue bled into the sky, ending the perpetual blackness that had been the night. The sun was just peaking over the water, when they began to approach the dragon Queen's island.

"Helheim's Gate" Hiccup said in awe under his breath, referring to the fog in front of them. The area was always shrouded in fog, and was said to mark and entrance to nether world itself, which was guarded by the dragon nest. The entire place was a perpetual maze of sea stacks and broken ships. Most who entered never came out. As Berk was the closest island to the gate, they got the brunt of most of the dragon raids, and thus they had made the most attempts at driving the dragons out. Most of Berk's ancestors had died within this hellish fog, and Hiccup was about to meet the leader of the nest itself.

None of the dragons seemed to be feeling the history buried in the waters, as they casually skirted the fog for a brief moment, and then flew right into the mist.

Hiccup laid down in the saddle, gripping onto the handles he had put there, his stomach flat on the leather. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of Toothless' head, so he reached out, and connected with the dragons mind. The two clicked together like iron clogs, Hiccup let the black dragon's instinct guide his feet as they maneuvered through the fog. This way they wouldn't fly head first into a stone pillar.

He realized that the farther they flew into the fog, the more he could sense the Queen itself as they got closer to his nest, her presence was everywhere, almost as if it was the fog itself. Almost like a smell, but not quite. A mental smell, accompanied by the increasing hum of dragons.

The dragons and wove through the columns with ease, moving left and right, up and down, sticking close to the water. The air temperature curiously increasing the further they got into the dense fog. They passed under an overhang, and the source of the heat revealed itself to be a mountain, with red lava flowing down its sides.

The dragons flew up to the mountain, and landed on a flat cliff face, rocky and uneven, he was hanging practically perpendicular to the sheer droop. Hiccup could make out an entrance through to the center of the mountain ahead. Hiccup looked down at the cliff face as if it was a strange creature from another land. Sensing the Queen Dragon's mind, an ethereal, fluid presence down at the center of the mountain. It was a strange feeling, one that wasn't human. He shook off the feeling and looked up the sheer cliff face.

He blinked when he saw the other dragons all looking down at him, "is there a reason you're stopping?"

_Isn't it customary to ask for permission to enter another's home, or do you humans not have such manors? _The Monstrous Nightmare rumbled looking at him sideways.

"No, we have them." Hiccup admitted, shameful that he hadn't thought that dragons would have manors just as humans did, "I just thought… aren't you guy's part of this Queen's hive?"

_Not anymore. _The Gronckle said, and something about that statement made Hiccup's gut roll. But in the mental sense. He couldn't describe it, he was still new to the whole mental thing. The Gronckle shifted her weight, drawing his attention, _Here comes a messenger._

Just as she said this, a Monstrous Nightmares climbed out of the entrance his hide washed with flames that no one else seemed to mind. He left an oozing trail of lava as he made his way over to them. _State your business. _The dragon said, hanging just under them on the rock wall, its skin dripping with heavy flames.

Hiccup paused, waiting for one of the other dragons to answer. Toothless turned his head, and gave Hiccup a pointed look, indicating that he should talk.

"Oh, sorry" Hiccup said, his hands starting to sweat nervously on his saddle grip, he looked up at the Monstrous Nightmare, "I... we wish to speak with your Queen." He said, wishing he had paid more attention to his father's speaking lectures when he was younger, "Is there perhaps a chance we- I could have an audience with her? Please."

The Monstrous Nightmare tilted its head to the side, and Hiccup held the side of his head when his head started buzzing. When he realized it was the dragon having a conversation with something else he felt even weirder. There blocked whispering increased, as if more dragons were joining in the conversation. The buzzing increased to an ear splitting level, and Hiccup shuddered when he realized the whole conversation had a… hostile feeling coming from it. The other dragons seemed to sense it to, tensing up.

The argument, however was ended, when a strong presence that Hiccup suspected was the Queen herself rip through the conversation, as well as the barrier that had kept him from hearing the argument.

_Bring them forth._

The voice, though powerful in presence, spoke calmly.

Hiccup's mind rung with the mental silence that followed, and he had to blink to see clearly.

The Monstrous Nightmare moved, jumping into the air, _Follow me. _It said, and the seven of them took to the air. They entered into a warm large chamber, with many stone pillars rising up the heights, dragons perched on stone out cropping's and the walls. Hiccup could sense the Queen was below them, but a layer of fog blanketed the area.

_What my dad wouldn't give to find this. _Hiccup thought looking around the chamber in awe. The Messenger led them down through the magma chamber, the dragons making several loops around to descend safely without interfering with any of the other dragon's flight paths. They dived just below the fog cover, the heat increasing immensely as they did so. They landed on an outcropping, and the messenger left them there.

_Human, _The Queen's voice said, echoing from the area in front of them _Step forward._

Hiccup dismounted, and looked back at the dragons he had entered with. They all gave him encouraging looks. Toothless stepped forward, pressing his nose to his arm, giving him a wave of reassurance.

Hiccup smiled, thanking him for the encouragement, then swallowed nervously. He stepped forward through the fog. The heat was intense this deep inside the fire mountain, the fog thick, with a foul smell. Hiccup walked forward cautiously, not wanting to walk strait off an edge. He felt beads of sweat role down the side of his neck, and he wasn't sure if it was from the heat or his nerves. He arrived at the ledge of the ground he was on, with nothing but fog surrounding him.

The hellish air smelled of sulfer, and the heat coming up from the pit below him was intense. Looked down the pit warrily and then took a step back, shuddering _Oh, Gods. This is the entrance to Hel! What am I doing here?! _

"H-hello?" Hiccup called, looking down at the reddish pit in front of him. He licked his lips and continued when he got no answer, "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, and it's an honor to meet you." Hiccup kneeled down to one knee, placing one hand on the ground and the other on his knee; hoping that he wasn't making a fool of himself, and that the dragon would recognize the stance of respect, "I have been told of your wisdom, and wish to talk to you… about a curse that has befallen me."

_Such would be the thinking of a human. _The Queen's voice came from the pit in front of him, along with a deep dragonal rumble that made all of his hair stand on end instantly, _What Night has given you is not a curse, child. Yet at the same time it is no blessing. It will be what you make it to be, such is the nature of fate._

"I have heard such words before," Hiccup admitted, thinking of his father, "but I have no idea what the Norn's have in store for me, so I am blind in what direction I should take."

_I see. _The Queen susurrated, sounding pleased, _You come seeking to know what Night is turning into. You know nothing of anything. _

"And am willing to learn" Hiccup said, looking up from the ground into the fog around him, oppressing and stifling.

_I can see that, and have the knowledge to help you. _

"Thank you" Hiccup said, relief and anticipation bubbling up in his stomach. He was finally going to get some answers.

_Ask what questions you will, and I will answer them to the best of my ability. _

"Thank you" Hiccup said, rising back up to his feet. There were so many questions bubbling in his head, he didn't know if he would be able to ask them all in one day. It was a good thing he knew where to start, "To ask my first question. What is it that Night is turning me into?"

_What you were is a larva. Entering the stage of metamorphosis. Much like the cocoon of a butterfly- When the time is right, you will emerge as one of the most powerful creature on this planet, only less than the deities themselves._

_You will become a Dragon Queen_

Hiccup took a step back, almost as if struck, "A Dragon Queen" he whispered, more to himself, letting the news sink in, "you mean like you?" he asked, feeling his whole body go cold, even though the temperatures were stifling.

_Yes, there are few of us in this world. I am the oldest of us all._

"S-so you were human once as well?"

_No, I was born a dragon. You are not the first human to become a Dragon Queen, though. She lives far to the south east, in a land of three great rivers. Perhaps it would be beneficial for you to speak with her. Though I advise you to use precaution. She is not well favored._

Hiccup took a shaky breath at this, making a mental note. There were other human dragons, that was worth looking into. He took a deep breath and continued "so what does becoming a Dragon Queen mean? What is it that you- we do?"

_That is a difficult question to answer. _The Queen said, pausing, _In general we keep a hive, composed of our hatchlings. You'll note that the wording is strange, such as you being a Queen when you are certainly male. The King, the leader of us all did not first speak Norse, so there are translation issues. Hatchlings refers to our followers, the dragons that we look after. Each Queen does what they will with their hatchlings. Some wage war with each other, or against peoples. Others merrily protect their own and live their lives as they may. _

_We have powers as well. Each of us can control our hives to some extent, as well as additional powers that vary between us. Your mental powers also change to fit your hive. For example, I have a range larger than most Queen can accomplish, thus my influence is quite strong. _The Queen said rather proudly, _So be aware that you will develop more powers as you grow older. Usually it is our powers that define what we do. I have a large hive to feed, thus I have a larger area I claim as home. _

"So you raid all the islands in the archipelagoes?" Hiccup realized, he balled his fists in anger, "What are we to you- some kind of store house?"

_Silence Child! I should kill you for your insolence! _The Dragon Queen yelled angrily, and Hiccup took a few steps back from her physical roar, his heart beating in his throat as he pulled himself off the hot rocks. _You are not part of the human's silly political boundaries! You are a Queen in the making! Your 'we' is not some human tribe, it is the dragons who are under you! Steeling the cattle and food from the humans is what I must do for my people. I protect my own. _

"But we don't have to fight like this," Hiccup said, taking a step forward, holding out his hands, "don't you-"

_Child I will warn you to stop now. _The Dragon Queen growled, and Hiccup balked at the anger he could feel mentally, _You came here asking for answers, which I will give you. But I am not going to sit here and let an unfledged one like you lecture me on my business. Ask another question or leave- before I swallow you whole for your insolence._

"Forgive me" Hiccup quaked. So much for vying for peace on Berk. He took a deep breath and asked his next question, "how long do I have before… before I change completely? Before I'm not human anymore?"

_You were never human, _The Queen stated bluntly, and Hiccup felt the hope inside him crack at her words, _You were born a Queen, but the humans delayed your development. If you refer to how you appear physically; a decade at most. But if your hive is in danger, your instincts will kick into overdrive, and you will develop prematurely._

Hiccup fell into silence, taking in this information, he fell onto his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. He had never been human to begin with? Impossible. He ran the queen's words over in his head again and he looked back up, "Hive? What do you mean, the other dragons?" Hiccup asked, looking over his shoulder, feeling the minds faintly in the distance.

He realized that the Queen had probably been blocking them out of the conversation mentally, they had no idea what was happening.

_Of course they have, you can feel their pain. Can't you? _The dragon Queen snorted sounding angry again, _if they had wanted to rejoin my hive, they wouldn't have waited outside with you. They are not part of my Hive, they are yours._

_"_My hive,_" _Hiccup said, the realization bringing a small smile to his face unconsciously, something about the thought made his heart feel as if he was flying, "so wait, if dragons want to join my… hive. They just choose to? I don't have any choice in the matter- there isn't any ritual? Or any requirements?"

The Queen paused, and Hiccup shifted warrily in the silence.

_You really know nothing. _The Queen said quietly, as if realizing something.

"Yeah," Hiccup admitted, shifting on the hard rock to get comfortable, "That's why I came to you- the dragons said it would probably be best."

_I see, _The Queen said, _Too answer your question; all you have to do is connect with their minds and let them connect to yours. But they have to meet your mind halfway, understand? Taking over minds forcefully will harm them mentally. _

_I will say this now. You are expected to lead your hive, keep them safe and well fed. To do not is irresponsible, and a crime. Your hatchlings rely on you. Not just for guidance, but because their minds need shelter, the kind only a queen can provide. Usually the dragons who seek to join your hive will be those whose minds are in tune with your own naturally. Or minds who need guidance. Harming your own hive will damage not just their minds, but their soul. Thus, being able to feel their pain it will back lash onto you tenfold. Do you understand? Being a Queen comes with burdens, as well as great power._

"I think I do" Hiccup said, wondering if he was even ready for such responsibility, "I think that's all the questions I have for now, I need to think about these things"

_Then our business together is finished, _The dragon Queen said, _Do not expect to be welcomed so graciously next time you visit. I do not tolerate intruders in my territory. I recommend you drop your foolish dream to stop your transformation. Pursuing it will only cause your soul to feel pain. Accept what you are, Haddock. _

"Thank you. For everything, I'll… try not to bug you again." Hiccup said, not commenting on the Queen's last statement. He was determined to get his humanity back, no matter the cost, "Is there anything I should know before me and my… hive head out?"

_Yes, now that I think of it. Sea Serpents. _The dragon hissed, and he could feel the dislike in her voice, _They have been dragon's enemies for centuries, and the seas up north are laden with them. Like Day and Night we push at each other in a perpetual war. They are of the sea and we of the sky. If they catch you, they will show no mercy in killing you and your hatchlings. Don't fly low to the water unless you are near the coast. Only fish in shallow waters. They are terrible beasts, you can recognize them from their stench._

"Thank you" Hiccup said "for everything. I will be back if I need anything."

_Farewell child, the next time we meet hopefully you will have found yourself._

_"_uh… yeah, hopefully,_"_ Hiccup bowed, and then turned around. He walked through the haze, the dragons standing or looking up as he approached. _So this is the start of my hive. _He smiled, that small tingling felling appearing in his chest again, _I guess dad was right. I was meant to be a leader, just not the leader of Berk._


	2. Names

Ch. 2: Names

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Edited 5/2015**

_Hey. Wake up. Up-up-up. _The Terrible Terror said, climbing on top of Hiccup's sleeping bag, pawing at his face insistently.

"I'm up, I'm up" Hiccup sat up, making the dragon jump off of him, "what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked, rubbing the crud out of his eyes.

It was the morning after Hiccup had met the Dragon Queen of Helheim's Gate. The group had flown to a nearby deserted island, to sleep for the night. It was morning now.

_Something is wrong. _The Nadder hummed, and he could feel a sense of anger coming from her, _How come the nightfury gets a name, and we don't?!_

There was a general consensus among the dragons surrounding him, and Hiccup blinked up at them tiredly, "what?"

_I explained the concept to them when we were fishing. _Toothless said, flicking an ear flap.

_Yeah, how come he gets a name and we don't? _The Terror asked, from Hiccup's lap.

"Well that would be because I haven't named you yet?" Hiccup said groggily, still half asleep, but rubbing it out of his eyes, "seriously you woke me up for this?" he was too tired for this.

The Terror glared up at him, and Hiccup sighed, "Alight if it means that much to you," he grunted standing up, the Terror jumping up onto his shoulder. He faced the circle of dragons in front of him, "let's start naming you guys then, who wants to be named first?"

_Me! _One of the Zippleback heads said, darting forward.

_No me! _The other one said, pushing the other aside.

_Dimwit one and two, done. Me next. _The Monstrous Nightmare said, and the Toothless laughed.

_Only Hiccup can name them, _The Gronckle said, rather calmly from the side lines, _He's the Queen so he chooses._

"Thank you" Hiccup said apprehensively, not sure if he should be taking on the title so readily. From what he had learned yesterday, it was a heavy responsibility, "Right are you, Barf" Hiccup said, placing a hand on the left head of the Zippleback, and then his other on the right head "and you're Belch"

_We get two names!? How cool are we? _Belch said, happily.

_I know right? _Barf replied, as Hiccup moved onto the next dragon.

He placed a hand on the Nadder's horn, "You'll be Stormfly"

_Stormfly? I like it, _The dragon hummed.

"And how about you be Meatlug?" Hiccup asked the Gronckle, not knowing if the name would be accepted or not. He was honestly just using the names the other teens had made up for the dragons one night at dinner.

_I think it'll serve me well, _The Gronckle said from its spot on the ground, and Hiccup got the feeling she would have been content with anything. The dragon's mind felt like one large still pond and he wondered if it came from age or just her general nature. It was creepy in a way, so he tried not to 'feel' it too much with his mind.

_What about me? _The Monstrous Nightmare asked, sitting up.

"You'll be Hookfang" Hiccup said, then took the Terror off of his shoulder and holding it out, "and it's Spike for you."

"There, you all have names now, did everyone eat breakfast already?" Hiccup asked, looking around the group.

_I got some fish for you_, Toothless said, and his eyes rolled back as he regurgitated a small pile of fish.

"…thanks" Hiccup grimaced, and gave his friend a quick scratch. He sat down, and brought up the fire from last night. He looking back up at the dragons… his hive "I'll eat, and then saddle up Toothless, then we'll head out. Be ready to leave by then." He said, feeling awkward. He had never had anyone to talk too, much less give orders too.

_I'm going to go get some more fish then, _Hookfang said, standing up.

_I'll go with you _Toothless said, and the two took off. Stormfly busied herself with cleaning her spines, humming a tune, while Meatlug laid down. Spike crawled into his lap, looking up at him.

_So where are we going from here? _

"South" Hiccup said, sharpening a stick to cook several of the fish, "I want to visit a particular place before we go anywhere else. Then the Queen said there is another dragon Queen who was human, like me. I want to go meet her. Maybe meet some other Dragon Queens as well."

_So we're not going to be up here for when it gets really cold? _The small dragon asked hopefully.

"Maybe, depends on what happens at the first stop. It's near an island my… friend lives on. If it comes to it, we'll stay the winter with them. Do you not like the cold?"

_Not at all. _Spike said, flatly, making Hiccup laugh.

"Yeah I don't like it much either." Hiccup chuckled, pulling one of the fish off the fire, "if you ever get cold let me know, I'm new to this whole leadership thing, so if you guys need something you have to let me know. I'm going to depend a lot on you six. Or seven. Depends on if you want to count the Zippleback as one Dragon"

_I'd count them as two, but that's my own opinion, _Meatlug shrugged, laying down nearby, _I'm sure you'll be a great leader. I mean you're really kind, and smart. You got Toothless to fly again, and you let us free. I'm sure you'll do what's right._

"Thanks" Hiccup said, smiling at the brown dragon. He pulled a fish out of the fire and took a bite. He swallowed it quickly and grimaced, regurgitated fish didn't taste good at all. But beggars couldn't be choosers.


	3. Frozen

Ch. 3: Frozen

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Edited 5/2015**

_I'm tired, _Meatlug sighed, _Can we stop for a rest?_

The group had been flying since breakfast, and it was nearly lunchtime, heading south east, toward Berserker Island.

_That would slow us down, _Toothless said, looking back at the Gronckle _We should keep going, until evening._

_My wings are a little tired too, _Spike said, _I'm not like you guys, I can't fly for days on end. _

"And they're unused to flying since you've been in cages for so long," Hiccup said, feeling the aches in between his shoulders of some of the dragons, it was weird being able to do so but Hiccup didn't know how to just not feel their pain, "it looks like there's an iceberg ahead, we'll stop there for a while, but be careful, this is deep water. I don't want to get attacked by a sea serpent."

At the mention of the underwater creatures, the dragons all tensed up, looking at the water warily, more alert. They landed on the tip of the berg, to stay clear of the water. Even if there was more room down closer to the water.

"Do you think we're in danger here?" Hiccup asked the others, looking over the slate colored sea, "I've never seen a sea serpent in real life."

_Their huge, _The Monstrous Nightmare growled, walking up to Toothless and him, looking down at the water, _big enough to drag ships down like toys. They don't like ice though, their cold blooded. We should be safe._

_Can't blame them _Spike said, jumping into Hiccups arms, shivering, _it's f-freezing._

"Sorry, but we don't know when we'll get another chance to rest," Hiccup said, tucking the dragon underneath his fur vest, and holding it close. He felt the dragon snuggle up against his chest, and Hiccup turned his attention to his other hive members. Stormfly's wings were a little sore, but not as bad as Meatlug's whose ached the worst. Toothless and Hookfang seemed to be fine. He frowned when he focused on Belch and Barf, who were talking with Meatlug in their own mental conversation.

"There's someone else on this berg," Hiccup announced, making all the dragons look up. Hiccup looked around at the icy warily.

_I don't smell anyone. _Stormfly said, moving her head around like a parrot, nostrils flaring.

"I can… feel them," Hiccup said, looking around, but not able to pinpoint the dragon, "they're there, barely…" He paused, focusing on the feeling, "everyone, spread out and search for them. They might be injured. Don't get near the water though. Stay in pairs, Hookfang with Meatlug check the upper areas. Barf, Belch go with Stormfly check the far side of the glacier. We three will check this side"

Hiccup said, the commands flowing out of his mouth before he realized he was giving them. He kept a hand around his chest, keeping Spike steady, while the hand other gripped onto the saddle as Toothless climbed across the icy terrain.

_I can't smell anything either, _Toothless said, _Are you sure you feel something?_

"Yeah, it's really faint though, I can't pinpoint it"

_I hope their okay, _Spike said, gripping onto Hiccup's shirt nervously.

"I do too, let's just hope we reach them in time."

_We found them! _Stormfly's voice came from the other side of the ice, and Hiccup kicked open the tail fin. They flew quickly over to their location. The surprise and worry coming from the other dragons. They joined the others, on the upper edge of the ice beach, looking at the wall.

"Gods," Hiccup whispered, seeing the blurry figure frozen in ice.

He dismounted from Toothless, running up to the figure. Pressing his hands to the glassy ice, he could he could feel the mind stronger now, numb with the feeling of cold.

"I think they're still alive" Hiccup announced warily, turning to the dragons, "is that even possible?"

_Some dragons can live because of their higher body heat, _Meatlug supplied, _we should get them out._

"Right, does anyone have fire that isn't explosive? That can melt this ice slowly?"

_Me, _Meatlug said, hovering up into the air, Hiccup stepped back and watched her belch a mouthful of hot lava onto the ice, eating through it like fire burning paper. One more mouthful and the dragon's head was free, as was its right forepaw.

The dragon started to wake from its ice coma, and Hiccup felt a flash of confusion and panic from it, then a spike of rage. It started to claw at the ice. Roaring, in frustration. It let lose a giant bolt of electricity from its mouth, nearly hitting Barf and Belch.

"Whoa!" Hiccup ducked, Spike jumped out of his vest, running off. Toothless grabbed onto the back of his shirt and pulled him behind an ice ledge, carrying him like a mother kitten would its baby. All of the dragons hid behind the ice, as the Dragon screamed and fired electricity in pure rage. After a while it stopped, and Hiccup poked his head out from behind the ice nervously. The dragon focused on him, its eyes blood shot, it roared at him, and Hiccup winced, its throat was obviously getting raw, "calm down, we're here to help" Hiccup said trying to make himself seem as threatening as possible. He held out a hand and crawled toward the trapped dragon slowly, keeping low to the ground and not breaking eye contact.

The dragon growled at him and he paused, halfway across the beach from it, "It's okay," Hiccup said quietly, and paused for a while, before moving forward again. The dragon, purple, now that Hiccup got a good look at it- struggled to budge out of the ice.

"shhhh" Hiccup said, reaching out a hand slowly as he got closer to the dragon "you'll only hurt yourself."

The dragon stopped its movements and looked at him with it's red-yellow eyes, panting from exhaustion. It's thin pupils darted past him, and Hiccup turned to find Toothless slowly walking up to the dragon as well, just like Hiccup had. He ran his hand along the black dragon's flank as it passed him up. Toothless approached the dragon, staying low. The purple dragon and Toothless sniffed each other. Toothless rumbled something, and the purple dragon seemed to relax, its pupils detracted, becoming rounder, and the redness bled away into a sharp yellow.

Hiccup took another step forward, and the dragon's attention returned to him, though it looked more confused than angry now. Hiccup approached it slowly, crawling up to the dragon, and reaching out a hand, he let the dragon smell his hand, before lifting it upwards and running his hand along the bridge of it's head, between the eyes.

He concentrated on the physical contact, and sent waves of reassurance and calm into the purple dragon, who's eyes widened in surprise, but slowly accepted the touch. Hiccup moved to its side and wrapped an arm around the purple dragon's neck, careful of the razor sharp spines on its head. He and Toothless sat with the creature, letting it calm down slowly.

After a while the dragon, female judging by its voice, spoke. _What's going on!? What happened? Where are the others?_

"We found you frozen in this ice" Hiccup said calmly, "we're going to get you out, what others are there?"

_My mom, her carrier, my carrier. The other warriors, _The dragon's voice hitched, worry and anxiety coming from her, _We were in battle, and… I fell into the water. It's cold, really cold. _She shivered.

"Hookfang, Stormfly. Look and see if there are any other dragons or people trapped in the ice" Hiccup said, and the other dragons took off in the next heartbeat. Hiccup turned back to the purple dragon, "my name's Hiccup. My friend here, Meatlug is going to unfreeze the rest of you. You think you can handle that?"

_Please? _The dragon asked, and he waved Meatlug forward. The dragon began the melting process again and they slowly freed the purple dragon from the ice.

Once the dragon was free Hiccup and the other dragons curled up around the purple one, warming it up with their body heat.

_Thank you, _The dragon said tiredly, it's head resting in Hiccup's lap, his hand idly scratching at it's neck, _You're a really nice Queen, not many care about people outside their hive._

"I've been told I have a big heart" Hiccup chuckled, slowly stroking the dragon's head. He pulled some extra fish he had stored in his bag from that morning. He put them in a pile in front of the dragon's head, and she ate them eagerly. He frowned when he noticed leather around the dragon's neck, "what's this?" he asked, looking at it. It appeared to be some kind of collar… with the Berserker's insignia on it.

_That's my holding collar, _The dragon said, _our carriers use it to tell us where to aim in battle._

"You're… are you perhaps a Skrill?" Hiccup asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer, "as in the ones the Beserker's fought with?"

_Yes! You know them?! _The Skrill said, hope ringing in her voice.

"Yeah, I've heard the stories, but… I never knew they were true." Hiccup said sadly, remembering tales told by the elders when he was a kid, "they use to have a whole army of Skrill's, and they used them as weapons when they invaded other tribes."

_Yes, that's right _The Skrill said.

"but-" Hiccup paused, not sure if he should be telling the dragon this, wary of another attack, "it's been a long time since they've used them. If you were frozen in battle, that means you've been in the ice for at least two generations. The Berserker Tribe… it doesn't fight with Skrill's." Hiccup said sadly, "They all died off years ago"

_But- _The Skrill said, sitting up, the other dragons letting it up, _But… why?_

"I heard they all got sick from something," Hiccup recalled the ends of the tails sadly, "I'm sorry." He said, seeing the Skrill deflate in front of him.

_We didn't find anyone else, _Hookfang and Stormfly announced, landing on the ice shelf above them, _I'm sorry, friend. You're the only one here._

_Oh, o-okay, _The dragon said, and Hiccup knew the purple dragon's heart was breaking.

"Hey," Hiccup said, stepping forward, and placing a hand on the dragon's head, "I can't imagine the pain you're in right now, I won't even pretend to understand this kind of loss." Hiccup said, leaning into the dragon, he sent a wave of comfort, and the dragon leaned into it, "Just breath, breath" Hiccup said, comforting the dragon.

He looked up after a while, having an idea, "Why don't you come with us? We're actually on our way to Berserker Island now, you can fly with us."

_But my people aren't with the tribe anymore… _The dragon said sadly, _I'm probably the only one of my kind left… _

"I don't know if you're the last one or not. But I can assure you that the Beserkers haven't forgotten you" Hiccup said, "their emblem is still a Skrill, it's on each of their shields and even their flags. I've heard they have a festival every year in mourning for the death of their dragon comrades. I'm sure they well be thrilled to learn that one of you is still alive. I know the chief, I can see if they'll take you in. If they won't then… well we'll come to that bridge when we get there."

_Really? _The Skrill said, lifting its head back up, hope in its eyes, Hiccup smiled at the dragon.

_What you think we would follow a Queen that lies?! _Stormfly said, flapping her wings, _If our Queen promises something, he'll damn well pull through with it._

_Yeah, he's saved all of our lives! _Spike said, peeking out from over Hookfang's wing, _you can trust him. He kept Hookfang here from getting killed! And freed all of us!_

"I can't promise anything more than a chance" Hiccup said, blushing under all the praise "but at least that's something, can you fly?"

_It think so._

"Alright then" Hiccup said, climbing into Toothless' saddle, he addressed the group "To Berserker Island," he commanded, taking off with Toothless.


	4. Childhood Freinds

Ch. 4: Childhood Friends

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Edited 5/2015**

_Finally, Land! _Meatlug cheered, making Hiccup open his eyes and sit up. he had been laying forward in the saddle, arms crossed over Toothless' head. When they were flying straight he didn't need to hold on as much, and could balance. He had been zoning out in what could be considered a half-nap, only focusing on keeping the tail fin open and nothing else.

The seven of them had been flying since discovering the Skrill, making their way toward the southeast. The sun had set not too long ago, making the world dark to him. With his poor human sight, and a dark moon, all he could see were the stars and his fellow dragon's eyes. He couldn't see any land, but he could hear the waves beneath them, indicating that they were nearing the shore.

"How far off?" Hiccup asked, looking at the darkness below them.

_Ten more minutes of flying, _Toothless informed him, _are we going to land and sleep for the night?_

"Yes" Hiccup said, "We're all tired at this point, we need to rest. We should make sure there aren't humans in the area before we land, the last thing we need is to be woken up by hunters. It's still early in the evening, stay far and high, we'll check for any fires."

The other dragons hummed their agreement, and he felt them shift course, the dragons made a wide sweep around the island. It appeared to be deserted, until they got around to the far side of the island, and they could see the red glow of multiple fires in the distance. They continued to give the island a wide birth, coming around eventually to see the town on the far side of the island.

_Well, damn, looks like we aren't going to get a good night's sleep _The Gronckle said, disappointment coming from her.

"Wait, this isn't a bad thing" Hiccup said, examining the torch pits lighting up the town, "this is where we are supposed to be, I think."

_Yes! _The Skrill said, sounding exited, _this is my home, it certainly has grown, but I recognize the hall, as well as the watch towers. _

"This is great," Hiccup said, honestly surprised, "do you know anywhere on the island that we could stay overnight? Somewhere where we aren't likely to be noticed."

_Yeah, _The Skrill said, increasing its speed, and changing its direction _This way. _The purple dragon lead them back the way they came, to a rocky cliff face near the sea. Just to the west of the town was a cliff face, and in it was a cave. The Skrill guided them to an upper outcropping, _These caves are where my kind kept our nests. If my people really have died out… well then I don't think anyone will be in these caves._

Hiccup placed a hand on the Skrill's head, giving a small smile, "thanks, I know this is hard for you."

_I just wish I could have done something about it. _The Skrill sighed, _But I guess it's just time to move onto the future, yeah?_

"Life is never easy" Hiccup quoted his father sadly, he felt like he had done that a lot, "But we have to rise to meet it, or else we can't say we've lived. Yes?"

_I guess you're right. _The Skrill said, they all entered the cave, getting settled.

Hiccup dismounted and made to undo Toothless' rig, but the dragon shook his head _Keep it on, in case someone does find us._

"Pessimist" Hiccup teased, and pulling his bag off the saddle. He found a less rocky area on the cave floor, and put his bag down, he pulled out the thick blanket his father had given him. He wrapped up in it, and laid down, getting settled. Spike joined him, complaining about the cold. He let the dragon curl up in the space where his legs bent forwards, too tired to complain. He felt the other dragons settle in for the night, and slowly drift off one by one. It was weird, yet comforting in a way to feel them drift off like that. He listened to the slumbering beasts around him, and considered everything that had happened that day- in the last week really.

It was so strange, how much had change. He'd gone from being well… Hiccup, to a cursed person leading around a bunch of dragons. Because they thought he was their Queen or something. Hiccup wasn't sure if he wanted to be, if he could be. He just wanted to be a plain human, not some hero that traveled on adventures.

_I'll find someway to lift the curse, _Hiccup thought as he slowly drifted off to the sounds of the slumbering beasts around him, _there's still hope._

Hiccup woke up groggily, from Spike's twitching leg tapping his own leg. Hiccup grumbled, moving his legs away from the Terror's. He would love nothing more than to drift back into oblivion; however his bladder was insisting that he get up. Hiccup climbed out of his blanket, and made his way toward the entrance of the cave. The late autumn day had just started, the Sun was barely over the water and the night's frost was still in the air and walls, foretelling the coming winter. Hiccup yawned, and looked around at the cliff face. He was fairly certain that the Skrill wouldn't appreciate him reliving himself in her people's nests. He saw a steep path that he could take, right up the edge of the cliff, and began to climb it slowly, careful of the deadly drop, and his weary legs. He had never thought that simply ridding a dragon could be so exhausting, his legs were sore.

Hiccup made his way to the top of the cliff, checking to make sure no other humans were there, before he made his way to the tree line.

He was walking out of the woods, when the Terror found him, _You're up early. _The dragon said, climbing up him, and perching on his shoulder.

"Yeah, someone kept kicking me," Hiccup said, yawning.

_Sorry, _Spike said stretching his wings, _I'm hungry, wanna go get breakfast? I think I smelled some mice down in the caves._

"I don't eat mice" Hiccup said, heading toward the cliff "but you're free to have at it."

Just then, Hiccup heard the sounds of approaching footsteps, coming in fast. Spike did to, and he felt the green dragon's claws dig into his shoulder, "hide, I'll be fine" Hiccup whispered pushing at Spike's head, but the small dragon didn't move.

_No, I won't leave you unprotected, _Spike growled.

Hiccup was going to argue, but he didn't have time. The berserker was already around the trees and Hiccup felt dread when he recognized him.

The red head slowed his fast pace, eyes widening with recognition.

"Hiccup!" Dagur shouted in surprise, and before he knew it, he was being hugged roughly by one Dagur the Deranged.

Dagur had been the number one source of pain in his child hood. Sure he hadn't been present as much as his other tormenters, but he certainly made up for time. While the children on Berk only teased him, they never outright hurt him; because his status as the Chief's son had protected him.

But Dagur didn't give a Terror's ass about edict. He hadn't been afraid to hit or cause physical pain to Hiccup. In fact he kind of relished it, to put it simply, was crazy and loved to cause people pain. Hiccup still had occasional nightmares about the time the red head had tried to drown him.

Hiccup thanked Odin that the awkward hug didn't last long, because somehow the other had completely disregarded the dragon sitting on his shoulder. Almost as soon as Dagur had hugged him, the dragon had him backing off, hissing and spitting, climbing all over his childhood tormentor. The sight of surprise on Dagur's face would have made Hiccup's day, if he wasn't aware just how easily the Dagur could have killed him.

"Spike! Stop!" Hiccup commanded, and the dragon flew off of the Berserker, and back onto his shoulder, hissing loudly at the other human.

"Are you okay? Sorry, you just startled him-" Hiccup asked, holding the small dragon on his shoulder back.

"I scared him?!" Dagur said, looking up at Hiccup in surprised, then burst out laughing. The older boy collapsed to the ground, hugging his sides.

"Well he thought you were attacking me," Hiccup said bluntly, watching the red head stand up from the ground. He noted that Dagur didn't have his helmet or usual shoulder pads. Probably so as to not weigh him down on his jog.

"Oh you've trained it to protect you? That's really cool" Dagur said training his attention on the green dragon, still arching its back in warning, "that's just so… Hiccup." Dagur said, pausing to find the right word. Hiccup rolled his eyes and Dagur approached him, looking at the green dragon curiously, "What's its name?"

"Spike" Hiccup said, reaching up, and putting a hand on the dragon's back, silently willing it to stand down, "again, sorry"

"Well I guess it's my fault for not seeing it" Dagur shrugged, "no harm done- wait. What are you doing here? I don't remember seeing any Berk ships in the harbor this morning."

"Oh, uh. That would be because… none are in the harbor" Hiccup said, nervously. Dagur hated when people lied to him. But Hiccup was still uneasy to admit the whole truth. How did he tell a dragon killer he was in charge of a whole nest of them? He had expected more time to think of a story to tell the chief and his son his story, "I uh, arrived at the island late last night, and well, uh. I was just going for a walk, what brings you out here so early?"

"Morning jog" Dagur supplied, placing his hands on his hips. He looked at ease, but Hiccup knew better then to let down his guard. Dagur could go from at ease to bloodthirsty in a second, "My dad didn't tell me you and your dad were coming in, it's almost winter, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong-" Hiccup said, then had a thought. Maybe meeting Dagur right here wasn't such a bad thing. Dagur was the exact person he needed to talk to about the Skrill. He would know how to bring it up to Oswald. And he was insane enough to actually meet a dragon and not kill it outright. Hiccup just had to play his cards right, "actually… its good news! I didn't have time to send notice though. You won't believe it, actually!"

"Really?" Dagur blinked, probably surprised at Hiccup's enthusiasm, "what is it?"

"Well… I found a Skrill" Hiccup said, doing a little 'ta-da' motion with his hands. He figured honestly would be the best choice, Astrid's words ringing in his head, he could do more good working out in the open and honestly, than in the shadows.

Dagur simply stared at him.

"You… found a what?"

"A Skrill" Hiccup said repeating the motion less unsure, Spike shifted his weight crouching low. He could sense Hiccup's nervousness.

Dagur grinned excitedly, his eyes flashing, "REALLY? A SKRILL?" Dagur said animatedly, "you're not pulling my leg? oh man that's- that's amazing. The elders said they died off years ago, where did you find it?"

"In an iceberg, northwest of here" Hiccup explained, "It had a collar with your crest on it, so I thought I should bring it here."

"That's so amazing I could hug you right now!" Dagur said, and looked like he was, but stopped himself, when Spike hissed and he held out his hands, "but I won't. Where is it, can I see it?" the red head looked like a child. It was a little embracing, seeing as the man was three years older than him.

"Uh," Hiccup said, extending his mind down to his nest below. Most of the dragons were asleep, however Belch and Hookfang seemed to be up. He frowned, realizing he couldn't tell with the Skrill though, she wasn't one of his… hatchlings, "yeah sure, but there are conditions" Hiccup said holding up a finger.


	5. The Skrill

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

"Where is it, Can I see it?" Dagur the Deranged asked, referring to the Skrill Hiccup had told him about.

"Uh. Yeah sure, but there are conditions" Hiccup said, nervously.

"Conditions?" Dagur asked, looking like a child that had just been told he would have to clean a Yak's stall, "what do you mean?"

"No weapons" Hiccup said, "not even a knife, and uh. You aren't allowed to hurt anyone… well more like they won't hurt you so long as you don't attack… them."

"Okay, no metal and don't punch anyone" Dagur said, dropping his axe and knife on the ground immediately. He pulled a knife out of his boot and dropped it on the ground as well, "sounds reasonable enough, so where's your ship? Over in the north-"

"Actually I didn't come here in a ship" Hiccup said nervously, "it's… hard to explain with words, let me just show you." Hiccup said, walking toward the cliff face. Dagur raised an eyebrow, but followed the shorter boy.

"I can't wait to see it," Dagur said enthusiastically as he followed Hiccup, down to the cave entrance, "they say a fully grown Skrill can command thunder just as deftly as Thor himself. Even summon whole storms with its power. All of them died out from an illness though, they're thought to be extinct. I owe you one for finding this one- lets say I don't dangle you off the cliff by your vest for laughs this time."

"gee thanks," Hiccup muttered, recalling the one time Dagur had done such a thing. He shuddered at the memory. He looked over his shoulder at the taller boy, following him with a grin on his face. Hiccup felt awkward as he led Dagur. He was used to following people, not leading them. He knew technically he had been leading the dragons, but he hadn't know any of them beforehand. Usually it was Dagur leading the way, Hiccup felt weird with the non-normalness of the situation.

"This leads to the old Skrill roosts," Dagur informed him, following him down the steep path. Hiccup got the feeling it was more for conversation than anything, "did you stay here last night?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said as he alighted on the mouth of the cave, and moved inside before Dagur could change his idea about dangling him over the edge. He thought about asking Dagur to stay and let him bring the dragons out to him, but an evil thought came across Hiccup's mind, "the others are just around the corner," Hiccup said, stepping out of the red head's path.

"why are you always so skiddish around me?" Dagur teased threateningly, which made Hiccup actually swallow- maybe this wasn't the best idea. Spiked raise his back again, Dagur flicked the dragons nose and the dragon snapped at him. The red head grinned, as he walked past Hiccup. "he's cute, but not intimidating, you should get something bigger."

_I don't like this man, why are you bringing them to the others? _Spike growled.

Hiccup patted the dragon on the back, and grinned, "all in good time," he whispered, watching Dagur pass around the corner. He grinned when he saw the older boy freeze in place, seeing exactly how his eyes jumped from every single dragon in the room- all of them awake now from the noise they had made on their way in, and probably looking directly at Dagur. Hiccup stepped up before the moment was over, savoring the look of fright on his tormentor's face for later.

"Guys this is Dagur." Hiccup said casually to the dragons, then looking back to Dagur "Dagur I want you to meet my new friends, this is Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Stormfly, and Toothless. You've already met Spike. And this is the Skrill" He said, walking over to the purple dragon, and scratching her under her chin, "you know I never asked if you had a name." he frowned, and the Purple dragon blinked up at her in confusion, "ah, guess we'll have to find you one then, but later," he promised, patting her on her flank.

Hiccup turned to Dagur, and fell silent, letting him process the scene in front of him. Dagur was twitching, somewhere between frightened and confused and it made Hiccup grin. He rarely, _rarely_ got one over Dagur. It was worth it.

_I think you broke him. _Barf said, laughing.

"You… you _live_ with dragons?" Dagur finally managed, still not moving from his initial position.

"Yeah," Hiccup grinned, "cool, huh? We're traveling south together. It's a long story, I'll explain it to you later." He pulled Dagur further into the cave, toward the Skrill, "Don't worry, they won't attack you, so long as you don't attack them. Though… don't get to close to the Barf and Belch, they might attack you just because I said that…" Hiccup said, then turned to the Skrill, "Dagur is the next in line to be chief." Hiccup explained, not seeing how Dagur's expression fell slightly, "He wanted to see you as soon as I told him about you."

_He's going to help me live in the village again? _The purple dragon asked, looking Dagur over with one eye like a bird.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, then frowned, "well I haven't asked yet but-"

_Well then why don't you ask, silly human._ The dragon said, raising and lowering her wings to reposition them, _ask him now._

"Right," Hiccup said, then turned to the red head, who was looking at Hiccup as if he had grown an extra head, "We were wondering if you would be willing to help her. See, she was frozen in ice during a battle, where she was fighting with the Berserkers. She was living with the tribe before she got frozen, and kind of has no idea what to do. We were wondering if she could join back up with the tribe."

Dagur looked between Hiccup and the dragon vacantly for a second, then backed up, holding up a hand, "wait hold on a second," Dagur said, pressing the heels of his hands into his head, "What? No- hold on." Dagur said, still looking like he was in shock, "I need a second to take this all in. You're living with _dragons_?! How did this happen?! Hiccup- I'm supposed to be the crazy one! Not you!"

"Yeah, I guess it's a little crazy," Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, it technically started two days ago. Or maybe a few weeks? It's a long story-"

"And Is that a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE?!" Dagur pointed, cutting him off. Hookfang snorted, and looked at Dagur, his eyes narrowing, Dagur raised his arms, "how in Thor's name did you get one of those?! And what's that?" He asked, indicating to Toothless, "I've never even seen one of _those_. Did you tame all of these?"

"no. Its more complicated than that," Hiccup said, raising his hands, maybe bringing Dagur in without a plan wasn't such a good idea. "Dagur- Dagur!" Hiccup stressed, managing to garnering the man's attention again, "focus on the issue at hand?" Hiccup asked, "The Skrill?"

"No, I'd rather say the issue on hand is that we're standing in a cave full of dragons- who haven't attacked us yet," Dagur said rather animatedly, Hiccup took a step back warrily, out of arm's reach, "Hiccup I want an explanation." Dagur demanded, pointing to the ground.

Hiccup sighed, running his hand through his hair, and sat down on one of the rocks in the cave.

"alright, I guess that's fair." Hiccup said, and gave the read head the condensed version. That he'd been cursed and was on a journey to lift it. How the dragons had said their queen might help but she hadn't really been much of one. Then explained how his elder had said the spiritual island south of the Beserker Isle might be of some use. How on the way they'd met the Skrill.

"She use to be one of your tribes… Do you think you could help find a place for her in the tribe?" Hiccup asked the red head, who had sat on his own rock across from him a while ago.

Hiccup had been expecting an 'of coarse! We'll conquer the tribes with the might of the Skrill' or something along that lines. Dagur had always wanted the Skrill's back, Hiccup had listened to him rant about it for years how greater their tribe would be with one. So when the red head didn't jump at the chance, Hiccup was the one who was confused.

"I would love too," Dagur stood up, rubbing his forehead, "Hiccup I would like nothing more to take her in and bring our tribe back to its roots- I for one would be ecstatic-" Dagur shook his head, "but things are… complicated around here right now."

Dagur looked up at Hiccup, and the brunet blinked when he saw genuine regret in the red head's eyes. It felt weirder than being told he was cursed, or talking to the dragons. It was just… wrong. Hiccup swallowed uneasily, "what do you mean?"

Dagur's expression shifted to something darker, something Hiccup was more familiar seeing from his friend, "Dad's betrayed us," he spat, glaring down at the ground.

"What?!" Hiccup started- no, how could Oswald the Agreeable be a traitor? He was one of the most reasonable adults he had ever met. The man never would betray his tribe. Dagur had to be mistaken-

"These last few years, trading with the southern country- Rathania- has really picked up," Dagur explained angrily, clenching and unclenching his hands, "Half the council positions have been handed over to them. Dad says we need to make peace, not war. I can understand peace- I'm not usually the one advocating it, but I can understand it- but this isn't peace, Hiccup! It's undermining our traditions, our way of life. Hiccup they're trying to get him to make our territories part of their own- the political way. He's to- to _agreeable_ to say no! Over half the village is afraid we're starting to go against our ancestors, and the portion that is for it are the traders making profits and getting fat." Dagur made a choking motion with his hands as he spoke, but when that didn't help he made to viciously kick a stalagmite, to take his anger out on something. His foot stopped short and he planted his foot in to the ground. The red head took a deep breath- and let it out slowly. Hiccup wondered when Dagur had ever bothered to control his anger like this. Was it a recent thing? The anger seemed to be shut away, but what was left was worse.

Dagur looked heavy again, and it just looked wrong for someone usually so full of… energy to be bogged down.

"Hey," Hiccup took a step forward, wanting to encourage his… friend for lack of a better word, "Don't beat yourself up over this- if its really as bad as you say, I think you have every right to be angry," Hiccup said trying to sound encouraging. He was encouraging Dagur to get angry. The world really was a strange place. But the red head did have a point. Peace was one thing, but at the expense of their heritage… that wasn't excusable.

Dagur rubbed his temples, muttering something under his breath before turning to the Skrill, "I would love nothing more than to take you up there and show you to the village. Remind them what we could be, what being a Berserker means- but I don't know what they would do if I did. They might accept you- or they might call for your head. I'm sorry" he said, and placed a hand on the Purple dragon's snout, "but I don't think its worth risking your life."

_I understand, _She said sadly, _I'm just sad to see how lost the tribe has become. It must be hard on you, as the next in line. _Hiccup translated this for her, and Dagur just… weary.

Hiccup didn't like it. It wasn't right. Dagur reminded him of his dad in some ways, an unshakable pillar. No matter what the situation, he could rely on them to be the strong. To be confident. Hiccup knew it wasn't right, seeing such a strong willed person look… defeated.

He shifted nervously, not sure what to do for a few agonizing seconds. An idea came to him and he took a deep breath. _Let's hope this works, _he thought.

"Alright if you're going to be logical and depressing, then I guess I'm going to have to be the crazy- optimistic person," Hiccup pretended to be confident and marched forward, he pulled Dagur up onto his feet, "Get up"

"Stormfly, catch some food for Toothless," Hiccup said, the blue dragon cocking her head to the side in curiosity, "Everyone stay out of sight, and don't let Barf and Belch attack anyone-" He tried to pull Dagur toward the entrance of the cave, but Dagur didn't move, just looking at him perplexed as he tried to pull him, "Dagur come on, what are you waiting for?" Hiccup asked, going for annoyed and trying to ignore the awkward height difference.

"Hiccup-" Dagur started, but Hiccup cut him off.

"Are you going to tell me you, a _Berserker_ are just going to sit back and take this?" Hiccup asked, continuing on despite his voice cracked a little, damned puberty, but he continued on anyway, "A Skrill- a dragon you've wanted to meet and have your entire life; has just flow up to you and asked you to join your army- and you're just going to let that opportunity pass you by?!"

Hiccup took a step back, and glared the question at him defiantly.

"Well are you?!"

"This isn't a battle we can win," Dagur sighed, holding out a level hand, "you need to pick your battles-"

"Fuck picking battles!" Hiccup said, getting a small twinge of satisfaction when Dagur blinked at the swear word, "Odin doesn't accept winners into his army. He accepts those that die in battle. If you only fight battles you can win, there is no honor in your death. Because you will die old, and weak, and on a sick bed. What is the point of Life and Death if you don't fight for what you believe in?"

Hiccup asked, and when Dagur didn't respond he _actually_ got a little annoyed. Hiccup wished he was tall enough to grab the older boy's face and shake it. Dagur wasn't supposed to be able to look so _uncertain_.

"Who are you!?" he asked, honestly frustrated now, "Because the Dagur I respect is not- is not _reasonable_. He is _deranged_. I have seen him torture others for days for lying to him. He doesn't mope around. He is proud to be a Berserker- and would kill anyone who thought of his tribe as weak. He wouldn't hesitate to fight through Niflheim and back for the chance to bring a true Skrill back to his people!" Hiccup said taking a deep breath, and stepping forward, speaking softly and not breaking eye contact with the red head, "I would like you to tell my friend- if you see him- that I'll be waiting for him at the Meeting Hall." Hiccup turned, picked up his sword and walked to the front of the cave, only turning back once.

"Because at the very least I will _try_."

**A/N: I've decided, in the editing process to omit the whole 'fixing of Dagur's derangement via Meatlug. It was rather awkward as a story element, and a poor excuse to justify Dagur's actions. I'm taking it out, but nothing major is going to change. What' I'm going for now, but probably won't state in the story is that the Dagur we see in the show literally took a step into the deep end after killing his father. He stopped trying to be rational completely- possibly couldn't even after Hiccup's betrayal. A step Dagur doesn't make in this story, so he will just have more control. **


	6. Divisions

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

Hiccup was halfway to the town when Dagur caught up with him.

"Hiccup!" he said, easily catching up, Hiccup had been walking at a slow pace, hoping that the red head would catch up to him.

He stopped and turned, waiting for him to catch up, only to blink when Dagur passed him up, "An idiot told me you'd be waiting for me at the Meeting Hall," Dagur said, smiling as he ran past, "you can't be waiting for me if I get there first!"

"I was walking slow to give the idiot time to pass the message on-" Hiccup called after him, smiling because he was glad Dagur seemed to be more himself, "if you're going to get there first, grab some food, this idiot's kina hungry!"

Dagur raised a hand and waved it, continuing to jog down the road. Hiccup, not wanting to wear himself out and mentally prepared himself for the task he had set for himself, walked slowly.

Every morning The Beserker Tribe Chief met with the counsil, usually to discuss business or what was going on within the tribe. Hiccup figured it might as well be a good time as any to tell the tribe about the Skrill. He walked, planning out scenarios in his head. Unlike his farewell speech, he was going to be ready for this. He walked through the familiar town slowly, looking at the people he passed. There certainly were a lot more southerners than the last time he had been here, two or so years ago. They stood out like sore thumbs, with their shortly cropped hair and lack of helmets. He wondered what he was getting into as he walked up to the Meeting Hall. Doing brash things like this was usually Dagur's forte, not his.

He came to the main square, and looked at the meeting hall in trepidation. Unlike Berk, the Berserker Isle was big enough for several halls. While this hall was the smallest- it was one of the most important. Inside the council, elders, and chief would hold meetings, as well as deal with citizen complaints and trials. It was centered at the middle of the town circle, which had all the halls facing each other, an extensive market stretched between them.

Dagur handed him an apple and some bread when he walked up to the meeting hall. He had his own half eaten apple as well. He had also obtained his helmet and the rest of his gear at some point. Hiccup was a little jealous that he didn't seem a bit out of breath, but sighed knowing there was no use being jealous. Hiccup could try all he wanted, but he would never be as built or strong as Dagur.

"Thanks," Hiccup said, taking the food he leaned up against the building's side next to Dagur and started to eat.

"I should be thanking you," Dagur said, looking at the ground sourly, "it's just been a bad year, one thing after another- I've kind of been needing someone to yell some sense into me. Remind me to dunk you for it later."

"Well it's a good thing I came along then," Hiccup smiled, biting into the red apple, "feeling better?"

"Good, jogging always clears my head," Dagur said, tossing his apple core into a waste bin, "being crazy isn't a fun as it sounds, you know?" he sighed, then turned to Hiccup, "looks like we have some time before the meeting starts. So," Dagur said, poking Hiccup in the chest, "how'd you get this curse? I don't think you quite explained that to me."

"Long story short?" Hiccup shrugged, "The Norn's hate me- apparently Night cursed me when I was born. My dad didn't see fit to tell me about this before it came up, of course," Hiccup said, a little resentful. Would it have been so hard to have given him a warning? He probably shouldn't feel that way. Everyone knew his Dad had his plate full enough without him causeing trouble.

"man, I've always wanted to be cursed!" Dagur whinned, Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I'm jealous. What kind of monster are you turning into?"

"I'll tell you more about it later," Hiccup said, tossing his apple core into the bin as well, noticing that more people were walking into the hall, "When we're in a less public area, the daily meeting should be starting soon?"

"Yeah, we should probably slip in now," Dagur said, he led Hiccup around to the front of the building, sitting down on their usual bench, the one right behind the chief's seat, a small bench that seemed to get smaller every time Hiccup sat on it. He could remember meetings when he was a child, Dagur laying down and taking up most of the length, while Hiccup sat nervously on the far end, trying not to become the target of Dagur's boredom. Now the two could barely sit next to each other without touching. It was amazing how times changed.

Hiccup looked around the familiar hall, and was a little unnerved to see so many unfamiliar faces in it. Most of the Southerners whispered openly behind hands, looking at him curiously; as if hiding their mouths would keep him from seeing them gossip. The room was obviously divided, southerners on one side and Berserkers on the other. Dagur glared straight ahead, boring a hole into the wall, his leg twitching. He was obviously antsy, and it made Hiccup nervous as well. He really should have gone about this differently.

"Hiccup Haddock?" Oswald the Agreeable, Dagur's father, blinked when he walked up to the head of the oval table, "What are you doing here so close to winter? Does your father know you're hear?"

"He knows." Hiccup said, standing up to address the familiar uncle figure, his hands already starting to sweat. What if what Dagur said was true? What if Oswald had betrayed his people, and the traditional ways? It meant that the sanest Viking Hiccup had met was a traitor. That was a scary thought. "And sends his regards as well." Hiccup added.

"That's good to hear," Oswald smiled, "May I ask what you're doing here? You're a long way from home."

"I'm traveling to an island south of here," Hiccup said casually, "and then after that to the mainland. What kind of person would I be if I didn't stop by to say hello?"

"Hiccup actually has an item to add to the agenda," Dagur said, not shifting his gaze from where he had been looking the entire time. Hiccup grimaced and then smiled sheepily up at Oswald. Only to find the man scowling at his son, not him.

"Dagur-" Oswald warned, Hiccup sensed an argument brewing, "I thought we had settled this matter."

"This message pertains to your whole tribe," Hiccup cut in, wanting to avoid a brawl, "I wish for the whole tribe to know- though I do recommend you let me speak after any important matters are through. Dagur has… made me aware that my message will spark debate."

"May I ask what this news is?" Oswald asked, looking tired and weary. Hiccup got the suspicion that the man was having just as bad as a time as Dagur.

"I will, if I have your word that I speak regardless of your opinion on the matter," Hiccup bit his lip, uncertain.

"Of course," Oswald promised.

Hiccup looked behind him at Dagur, who looked ready to strangle something if he didn't get on with things. Hiccup looked up at the Chief, taking a deep breath, "I found a Skrill" Hiccup said quietly, and Oswald's closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It is going to be a long day," he sighed, then turned around, he walked up to his throne, raising his arms up, The room quieted, and the council members took their seats around the round table, while citizens who had shown up for the meeting sat on benches behind them, "let us begin" Oswald said, sitting down.

The meeting was long and boring, going over city stuff like taxes and goods. The division between the two parties was obvious. Neither side wanted to work with the other, the Rathanian Traders wanted better breaks for the shop owners, while the Traditional Berserkers argued for support for the guilds, and not single companies. The arguing was like fighting in trenches, with neither side gaining ground. Oswald's compromises were sometimes the only things keeping the two sides from drawing arms.

Dagur was right. The tribe really was divided, and these southerners. They were deffinitly trying to pull power from the tribe through political means. Even Snotlout would have been able to see it.

Hiccup rehearsed what he was going to say, and how he would respond to the inevitable arguments. Unlike his speech at Berk, he was going to be prepared for this, and not look like a bumbling fool. He rubbed his hands together nervously as the meeting moved on.

When it came time for Hiccup to speak up, Oswald didn't introduce him, just waved him up to the table, obviously wanting to get the debate over with. Hiccup took a deep breath, and stood up.

Hiccup walked up to the wooden table, placing both hands on the wooden surface lightly. The table was a large oval, with the entrance on the other side and the council members sitting along its length. Above the table was a giant Gold Skrill, similar to the gold dragon in Berk. Silver lightning raining down around it. The room rung with silence, some people straining to see him, from around the council member's chairs.

"Some of you man know me," Hiccup said, making sure his voice was loud and clear, his hand sweated nervously, but he resolved to not appear weak, for the Skrills sake. He recalled his father's mannerisms from such meetings and copied it, keeping still and making eye contact with the crowd, he put more pressure on his arms to keep them from shaking, "however most of you don't. So I'll introduce myself; my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan's tribe." Hiccup said, and he could see some of the southerner's didn't recognize even that name, while the traditionalists were looking at him, knowing exactly who he was, "The Hairy Hooligans have been loyal allies of the Berserkers for generations," Hiccup said standing up straighter, he tapped his knuckled on the wood, and walked little to the left, speaking more toward the southerners, "my father, his father, and the father before them have all been great friends with the respective chiefs of the Berserker Tribes. The bond between our tribes is so old it's in our blood," Hiccup said calmly, he paused in his walking and turned to the right, speaking to the traditionalists, "Which is why, when making my way southward I came across a glacier and found what I did- I came straight to my brother tribe," Hiccup said, and braced himself, taking a deep breath-

"I have found a living Skrill."

There was a moment of silence, where half the room looked at him, stunned, while the other half looked confused. Then a burst of murmurs went through the room. Some sounded unsure, others surprised. Hiccup paused at this- he had expected excitement at least, not this much uncertainty.

"Impossible!" a Southerner cried out, standing up. Hiccup lowed his arm and let the man speak, "the Skrills have been extinct for years."

"It was frozen in ice" Hiccup informed keeping his voice flat, knowing the hard part was only beginning, doing what the Haddocks were known for. ending all arguments before they began, "Dragons have increased body temperatures, which can keep them from being hurt by frozen temperatures. When frozen they go dormant, and can survive for a time. much like some plants do for winter." The southerner glared at him then sat down.

"I, forgive me," another southerner, a rather pompous man, spoke up, "But what exactly is a Skrill? And what would we want with one?"

"It's on every flag and-" a berserker man began angrily.

Dagur placed a hand on his arm, standing beside Hiccup. The brunet thought he was going to yell or demand a head be cut off, but instead he replied levely and seriously, "The Skrill is a dragon, capable of firing lightning at several foes at once. It is the emblem of this Tribe. If you wish to see a representation merely look up, the giant gold statue at the center or the room is an accurate depiction. I would think that would not bear repeating." Dagur finished with a cross of his arms. He stood right behind him but to the side, clearly in support of hiccup.

Hiccup nodded, and continued even though the man began to speak, "As every respectful citizen of this tribe knows, that the Berserker's power cames not from its fleet; but the Skrill. Generations ago they learned how to tame the beasts, and flew a whole army across the North, conquering all of the territory ruled by the tribe today. Their expansion ended when the Skrills died out from illness, but that did not cripple the Berserkers, as they have not lost an inch of land since. What I found," Hiccup said, looking over the crowd, willing his voice not to crack or sound nervous, "Is one of these said dragons. The dragon has already been tamed by the Berserker tribe. It has a harness, and also seems to be acclimated to being around humans."

"Why would we want a dragon in our midst?" a southerner said, "It's bad enough that they steal food- why would we want one of those monsters inside the town?"

"Did only listen to every other word?" a traditionalist asked, slamming his fist on the table, "If trained the dragon could make us invincible!"

"Trained or not- it's a threat to the city-"

"No it's a threat to your precious southern Empire! If you cared about the actual tribe at all, you would be thanking your ancestors for such a chance! Or rather if your ancestors were actually our own!"

"I hate to keep you two from arguing longer, but I don't want to be stuck here all day." Dagur said dryly, a bored murderous look on his face. The two men stopped and glared at him.

Hiccup winced and faced the Chief "Oswald, no matter what they argue the decision still is yours to make. What do you say?"

Oswald leaned back in his chair and stoked his graying beard, looking up at the gold dragon contemplatively, "As much as I pains me, I need time to think on this," Oswald said after a while, "There are old treaties that involved Skrills, which I must look over before I make an official decision." He said, "Until I make a final decision, we shall welcome the dragon. This meeting is adjourned" Oswald said, standing up.

Oswald indicated for Hiccup to come closer, "come with me, you as well." Oswald said, shooting a glare to Dagur. He brought them into a back room of the hall, used for smaller meetings. Dagur sat in the chair next to the door, obviously still trying to compose his anger. Hiccup thought it was odd he did this. Usually Dagur didn't need to calm down, he wasn't one to not take his anger out on things.

"So Hiccup, why is it that Stoick sent you with the Skrill, and not Spitelout or Gobber?" Oswald asked, getting straight to business.

"My father didn't send me with the Skrill," Hiccup said, "I found the Skrill, and accompanied her here."

"On what ship?" Oswald asked, "There were no new arrivals in the bay this morning."

"I didn't come on ship," Hiccup answered, squaring his shoulders "I flew here with several other dragons."

Oswald's eyes widened in disbelief for a few seconds, then he shook his head.

"I've seen them, he's telling the truth," Dagur said, crossing his arms, "I think-"

"It doesn't matter what you think" Oswald snapped, and Hiccup flinched at the anger in the man's voice, even if it wasn't directed at him, "you think that I'm not angry at you?! What were you even thinking when you brought Hiccup to the meeting hall instead of to me?" Oswald asked angrily, "We could have settled this quietly- you're just doing this so you can get back at me, isn't it?!"

"If you weren't a fool there wouldn't even be a problem!" Dagur said angrily, he took a breath and continued more levelly, his voice barely above a whisper. "and I am doing this because it needs to be done. If you're not going to act in the tribes' best interests, then I will!"

"That is not your place anymore, Dagur!" Oswald bellowed, and Hiccup's eyes widdened- what? "and this is the reason why- you don't think before you act, and you're proud to reason with others. That's why chose Turner instead of you. Any chance of me changing my mind, you just ruined. I thought you would mellow with age, but you're only getting worse- you aren't fit to lead anyone."

Hiccup looked between the two men, eyes wide. Dagur had been- Oswald had disowned Dagur? When had this happened? Why? Sure Dagur was… well Dagur was crazy. But so were half the Vikings in the Archepelagoes.

Dagur looked like he was about to switch the fight to physical violence, but before he could act Hiccup held out a hand, keeping him from stepping forward. Dagur stopped when his chest came across Hiccup's arms, and Hiccup sucked in a breath when Dagur's emotions came crashing against his mind like a giant wave.

Anger, and resentment. Disappointment, a boatload of worry and _lunacy_. He could feel the madness on the edges of the man's emotions and mind in general like a rot. Hiccup flinched away from the older man, and the connection was lost. For as little as his presence actually was, it actually seemed to stop Dagur.

"You and Turner are spitting on our heritage, letting those southern Rathanians run the village." Dagur accused, "I am doing this because it is the right thing to do!" He pointing to the ground, "you say I'm not fit to lead? Well you aren't either- I'm ashamed to call myself your son." Dagur spat, and then stormed out of the room. Hiccup flinched when the door was slammed shut, and a shield fell off the wall.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Oswald said, still sounding pissed, but the anger wasn't directed at him, he shook his head sadly "the boy's really against the new trade agreements. He's mind's been sliding downhill, and his temper is worse than ever."

Hiccup didn't say anything, head throbbing. He didn't want to tell Oswald that Dagur had been the calmer one in the argument, and judging by what he had just felt from the man's mind; surprised he had even been able to walk away. How could anyone live with that much madness inside them?

"Alright then, let's get back to the issue on hand," Oswald said, "What were you saying before? Something about other dragons?"

"Yes," Hiccup blinked coming back to the present, "I'm traveling with several other dragons," Hiccup said, "seven to be exact."

"Why?" Oswald asked, "What would a Berkian possibly want with so many dragons?"

"I'm traveling with them now," Hiccup sat down and explained to him the last three weeks. He felt bad, giving Oswald the full story before Dagur. He'd find some way to make it up to the red head. Oswald listened intently, sitting down across the small table with him. He told him about downing Toothless, and the advent of his curse, how he could talk to dragons, and the discovery of the Skrill yesterday. He also informed him of his plans to head south. He didn't exactly tell him where he and the dragons were camping, but made his story clear. He fell silent when he was done, waiting for Oswald's response nervously.

"I wish I could call you a liar," Oswald said, rubbing his temples, "But I know that you aren't. You've never been one- a bit dramatic sure…" the greying man looked off to the side, looking weary, "I'll talk to the stable hand tonight, there should be room for them, as well as the Skrill. I see no reason for you and your new… friends to live outside the city like exiles."

"You have my word that they won't attack anyone," Hiccup said standing up and holding out his hand, "I appreciate your support, Oswald."

"You're like a son to me, Hiccup." Oswald said, gripping Hiccup's arm, "even if the political climate isn't the best right now- you're always welcome here. Speaking of which, I've got work to do- find me this evening in the Great Hall. I should have everything arranged by then." Oswald said, and stood up.

Hiccup waited a bit, letting Oswald leave get a head start, before heading out himself.

**A/N: answer to some reviews**:

HMP said: lol a sane Dagur is like a buff Hiccup; odd. Which you capture very well.

Reply: yeah the sanity/mind thing is going to play into later, it's not just because I didn't want him to be different. Really I would have written him almost exactly the same, but I needed to introduce the idea of altering minds early in so I thought 'why not the insane one? That would work perfectly.' I only tuned down his reactions to some things and wow, he wasn't so crazy. Weird when you look at it that way. Though granted he is different from his TV counter part. I wish I knew how to describe that laugh/chuckle David does. It's really unique.

**These are for chapter 4, sorry I was moving**.

Charm Caster 1127 said: Awesome- Skrill meets Dagur... And yes it's "Implied" that he killed his father. but most likely true...

Reply: yeah I'm pretty sure he killed his father. I would just like to point out that in the TV series Dagur did train the Skrill to fight, even if he wasn't ridding it. People should think about that more.

Guest said: Da da da, we're dead.

And faisyah865 said: Great...

Reply: Why are you all so pessimistic? Is it just the fandom or you guys specificly? I'm still introducing characters and establishing story. We're not even out of the first act people.


	7. Over Thinking

Ch. 7: Over Thinking

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

Hiccup walked out of the meeting hall, and was not surprised to find Dagur hadn't waited for him. Hiccup put his hands on his hips and sighed, stepping off to the side to let a cart pass.

"Where would he be?" Hiccup asked himself, recalling the layout of the town. He walked through the streets, keeping an out. He decided to check Dagur's house first. The building was located near the docks, the front facing the sea. Hiccup noticed a dragon high over the water, and he took a second to watch it before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" a muffled voice came from within. Hiccup winced when he heard several something's fall, and a muffled curse.

He stepped back when the door swung open violently, and Hiccup blinked, "Sage?" he asked squinting at the girl in front of her. Sage was Dagur's younger sister, and the last time he had seen her was three years ago, she had just been a small redheaded child following her mother around. They had only met once or twice, she didn't come to the yearly meetings when they were held on Berk, only Dagur was allowed to come as the first son.

The girl had grown a lot over the last some odd years, she was taller than him, and had the same red hair as her father and brother. Hiccup estimated that she would be about twelve now "uh, do I know you?" the girl asked, looking down at Him.

"Well- probably not. I don't think you would have remembered," Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head, "is- is Dagur in?" Hiccup asked, "I'm looking for him."

"He left a while ago" Sage crossed her arms, sounding a little peeved, "he came in a while ago, took some of his stuff and left. Left a huge mess for me to clean up- like he always does when he's pissed. I wouldn't recommend talking to him right now. He might break your neck."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm looking for him- because he's mad and all" Hiccup said rubbing his neck, "any idea where he might be?"

"I don't know. Probably up to the military training fields." Sage shrugged, "he usually barricades himself in until he calms down. If you ask me we should just lock him up; save everyone the trouble."

"He's your brother, shouldn't you be more supportive?" Hiccup asked, and the red head glared down at him.

"Our family business is our own." She said, heatedly, "Now go away I have his mess to clean up," Sage slammed the door in his face.

Hiccup sighed, looking down at the stone path, "but it is my business" he said. He looked back up at the sky, looking at the dragon circle way up high as he walked away from the house.

The military barracks were a wide, cleared field with several large, flat buildings for indoor practice. Hiccup walked up to the fence where Dagur and he used to watch morning training sessions years ago. He didn't see Dagur with any of the groups practicing outside, so he jumped the fence and walked toward one of the buildings.

"You don't want to go in there, son," a soldier warned, "Dagur's throwing a fit."

"Yeah, I know" Hiccup sighed, putting a hand on the door knob "don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Hiccup assured, and the guard shrugged, shaking his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Hiccup opened the door slowly, and poked his head into the room. None of the torches were lit, the only source of light was the late morning son bleeding in through the slats up by the roof. Dagur was in one of the training areas off to the side, punching a large bag.

"Hey," Hiccup said, and Dagur turned his head, recognized him, and went back to taking his anger out on the bag. Hiccup could practically taste it in the air. His new no-human senses telling him so.

Hiccup stepped into the building fully, and closed the door behind him. The wall was lined with a long, wooden bench, and Hiccup sat down on it.

He watched Dagur for a while, not really sure what to say, then started looking around the room. He had never been in one of the actual military buildings before, but it wasn't really anything that special, a wooden square with a dirt floor, compacted by the feet of the soldiers over the years. Hiccup ran his eyes over the weapons on the far wall, and when his gaze fell on the rack of dummy weapons. An idea came to the back of his head, and he immediately rejected it. But no others came up, and he couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

Hiccup stood up and walked over to the wooden rack, and picked up one of the wooden swords, testing its weight. He picked up another one, and walked over to Dagur, but stayed just out of range "Want to try something different?" Hiccup asked, holding up a mock sword. He flipped the wooden blade in his hand and presented Dagur with the handle. Dagur stopped punching the bag and looked at Hiccup, then at the sword.

"I'm just going to end up hurting you," Dagur said spitefully, but Hiccup knew the anger wasn't directed at him. The anger was turned inward, "you should probably leave-"

"And what? Leave you here alone?" Hiccup rolled his eyes, and tossed the wooden weapon at Dagur, who caught it impulsively, "Punching that bag isn't working, and I need sword practice" Hiccup said, walking over to the wall and taking a shield off of it.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Dagur asked angrily, stepping forward, "you know very well what I'm like when I'm angry! I can't control myself-"

"I'm here because I'm your friend," _perhaps not for lack of a better word. _Hiccup thought, adjusting the shield on his arm, "This is what we do."

"You are afraid of me, though" Dagur said, quietly glaring off to the side.

Hiccup paused, not sure what to say for a second, because it was true. Hiccup had always been afraid of Dagur, for good reason as well, "yes, I am afraid of you," Hiccup said, walking forward, he took a fighting stance, and lashed out at Dagur. Dagur blocked the attack and shuffled backwards. Surprise written all over his face, "but you're also scared, aren't you?" Hiccup asked, continuing his assault, Dagur blocked the blows easily, and they moved across the room, "Scared of when you will lose control again, scared of hurting people close to you. That's why you isolate yourself when you're angry. But even if you do have a horrible, destructive temper that isn't all you are.

"You're a weapons' master, as well as a combat specialist. You're honest where most people aren't, and what's more is you won't let people get away for doing things they shouldn't. You're a good person." Hiccup said, knowing his words were getting to Dagur. The red head's moves were clumsy and half-hearted, he was distracted by what Hiccup was telling him. The last sentence seemed to strike a nerve. Dagur's jaw squared.

"I lose control and hurt people, almost on a weekly basis!" Dagur said angrily, swinging his first attack. Hiccup blocked it with his shield, and his left arm stung from the blow, Dagur continued his assault and Hiccup found himself struggling to block the wooden weapon, "How am I a good person when it takes everything- literally _everything_ – to keep me from going out of control. And what's more I actually think it's funny when people get hurt."

"Plenty of people like seeing others in pain. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and plenty of other people I know do. It's actually worryingly normal." Hiccup said, side stepping Dagur and swinging for the other teen's shoulder, Dagur easily blocked the blow, and Hiccup went back onto the offensive, "You're a good person because you're _there_ for people. That's why you're so angry right now, because half the village is unhappy, and you can't do anything about it. You did nothing wrong- you only did your best. How does that make you a bad person?" Hiccup asked, he saw an opportunity and side swept Dagur, tripping him and making him fall to the ground. Silently thanking Betty for teaching him that move.

"All I've heard today is that you're getting worse, that you're dangerous." Hiccup said looking down at Dagur, "I've known you all my life- and I know how dangerous you can be. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you." Hiccup put down his wooden sword and sat down next to Dagur, "So you're crazy? What else is new? I think you aren't getting worse," Hiccup admitted quietly, "I think you're just trying to contain it more than usual, which is making it worse. Like an itch, you know? You're thinking about things too much."

Dagur looked contemplative as he sat up, "I guess you're right," he said, then smirked, "Thinking about things so much you actual beat me at my own game."

"Yeah, but I'm still counting it as a victory," Hiccup said, standing up, "come on, let's say… first to four wins for today?"

Dagur smirked, picking up the wooden sword "deal."


	8. Bruises

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

"I think you bruised the bone," Hiccup winced, rubbing his arm as they made their way out of the military fields later that day. It was nearing dinner time, and Hiccup was eager to talk to Oswald so he could head back to the cave. He felt bad, leaving Toothless stuck in a cave all day.

"Then dodge next time," Dagur gave no quarter, "or deflect the blow with your sword. You really are just a beginner."

"I'd ask you to go easy- but then you'd just up the ante to make me miserable," Hiccup said. A commotion near the great hall caught his attention, and the two of them both slowed their pace. Two men were in a fist fight, slugging it out. Hiccup felt his stomach drop when he recognized that one was a Rathanian, and the other was a heavily set Viking. The southerner was losing badly.

"This isn't good," Dagur said through gritted teeth. He squared his shoulders, and looked like he was about to March in and stop the fight, but stopped short.

Another southern man, recognizable by his squarer face and cropped hair stepped through the crowd. The man pulled the Viking of the southerner and shoved him back, "Get off of him!" the man yelled, "Can't you people go one week without resorting to violence?"

"you southerners are just cowardly," the man that had been in the fight said, his nose dripping blood, "If a man insults another, the proper response is with fists, not pretty words. You southerners just aren't real men." The man said, then spat on the ground. The southerner glared at the man, then turned and helped the other southerner up. The two walked away silently.

"Who was that?" Hiccup asked, looking over at Dagur.

"That was Turner," Dagur said sourly, "I guess you could say he's my replacement."

"Oh," Hiccup blinked and watch the man walking away, he turned back to Dagur, and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You had no hand in it, don't apologize," Dagur smacked Hiccup on the head, and Hiccup winced, rubbing his head. The two of them walked into the Great Hall and got some food. They sat in relative isolation in the corner of the hall, catching up with each other. Hiccup, upon prodding from Dagur went more into the details of his curse.

"Wait-" Dagur said, interrupting Hiccup as he was telling him about his talk with the Queen of Helheim's gate, "So you're actually turning into a dragon?"

"I think so, I've got about ten years-"

"Like a full on scaly- reptilian- fire breathing monster?" Dagur asked, making clawing gestures with his hands. Hiccup nodded, and Dagur shifted in his seat to face Hiccup more, "How is that a bad thing? Like- that would be so cool!"

"Maybe for you," Hiccup said sourly, rocking his mug back and forth, watching the mead in his glass swirl. He put the glass down and looked back at Dagur, "I'd rather stay human. I can already fly with Toothless- and I don't really care for setting things on fire. Most of what I enjoy doing revolves around me making stuff. I can't make stuff with claws- and who's going to help Toothless fly?"

"Yeah, I guess pillaging it isn't really a you thing," Dagur seemed to think outloud, breaking off a piece of bread and popping it into his mouth, "So you're going to the Sun Pool?"

"Some island south of here," Hiccup shrugged, "I don't know the name."

"It's probably the Sun Pool. It's a small island just south of here, with a huge temple dedicated to Day. The pool actually glows on the summer Solstice- they say the water is a drop of sweat that fell from the brow of the goddess herself. If anything can ward of Night's mark it would be that."

"I hope so. If I don't find something there, I have another clue farther south. So I probably won't be back up north for a long time," Hiccup said, Dagur nodded, and picked up his plate.

"I'm going to go get seconds, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," Hiccup said, and Dagur walked off with his plate. Hiccup, watched him go, then started looking around the Hall, he caught sight of Turner sitting next to Sage, the younger girl leaning against the boy and feeding him an apple slice. Dagur's mother, a thin woman with a hooked nose like Dagur turned and chided the two. Turner sat up straighter, but Sage just rolled her eyes and said something to her mother. Her mother said something again, and Sage sat up properly, returning the glare. Hiccup looked down the table to see that Oswald was sitting further down, talking to a group of southerners. The family looked like any other, happy and content. Hiccup felt clenched his hands, wondering if they even cared that one of their family members wasn't sitting with them. He looked back down the table, and froze when he saw that Sage was looking at him.

Hiccup immediately looked away, not wanting her to think that he had been starring at her. He could still feel her gaze on him though. Hiccup decided to ignore the gaze and continued to look around the room, looking at the other villagers eating their food. He played with his cup nervously, silently willing Dagur to hurry up. Sage was standing up, and after what had happened this morning he did not want to talk to her.

"Mom says that you're the next in line to be chief for the Hairy Hooligans," Sage said, sitting down across the table from him, and Hiccup cursed silently "But I don't see it- how could you be the son of Stoick?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Hiccup said nervously, putting down his cup and looking up at the taller girl. Why was everyone taller than him? It wasn't fair.

"If you're so important so why aren't you sitting at the head table with us?" she asked, twirling her hair, and Hiccup immediately began disliking the girl. Her whole tone sounded arrogant, on top of that she was being a brat. Hiccup silently willed Dagur to hurry up, he didn't think he could wait much longer before making some sarcastic remark that dug his own grave, "you should probably introduce yourself to the new heir, right? Better than sitting over here with my crazy brother. He doesn't deserve the position and everyone knows it." Hiccup grit his teeth, and squared his shoulders, yeah he definitely didn't like Sage.

"Dagur is my friend, and I will sit at the head table if the chief says I can." Hiccup said stiffly, looking off to the side, wanting to add that Dagur is the rightful heir but keeping silent about it.

Sage snorted, leaning back, "Dagur? Friends? As if that's feasible- I bet you he gave you that bruise on your neck. He hit you when you went looking for him. I told-"

"At least I care enough about him to help him calm down," Hiccup snapped, pressing the palms of his hands into the table. He was never one to just sit by and let someone badmouth another. Sage blinked and looked uncertain at his sudden mood change, "For your information- I got this bruise from sword practice. _After_ I calmed Dagur down."

"Oh, I see." Sage smirked, leaning against the table, "you're one of _those_ people. You like it rough. Well-"

"I wouldn't finish that innuendo if I were you." Dagur said from behind his sister. She jumped a little and then glared up at her brother. Dagur dropped his plate on the table and glared down at his little sister, "Or has Mother not taught you that insulting political allies is rash?"

Sage squared her jaw and stood up, "fine, I'll leave you and your _friend_ alone." she smirked before standing up and leaving.

Dagur and Hiccup watched her leave, "well now I've lost my appetite," Dagur sighed, sitting down on the other side of the table and pushing his plate away. Hiccup frowned and took a drink of his mead. "How do you think tomorrow's going to go?" Dagur asked, his good mood having disappeared. He looked tired again.

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted, "I'm just rolling with things as they come, or trying too." He looked up when he noticed the people Oswald was talking to get up, "Looks like it's time for me to go and talk to your dad."

"Ugh, good luck," Dagur said flatly, "I'll meet you at the caves tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good to me," Hiccup said, and he stood up, "have a good night. See you then"

"Same to you," Dagur said, raising his cup.

Hiccup walked through the crowd, ignoring the kissy faces Sage sent him when he walked by, "Ah, Hiccup. There you are," Oswald said, and gestured for him to sit down, "I was just about to go looking for you."

"You looked like you were busy," Hiccup said, sitting down in the indicated spot, "Did you talk to the stable owner about my dragons?"

"Yes, and I talked to the guard as well," Oswald said gravely, looking much older, "They both said they would be happy to help you, but our captain, Sven, wants to meet with you before you bring your dragons into town. He wants to make sure they're tame enough, I think you can understand his concern."

"Of course," Hiccup said, "and I have your word that none of the dragons will be harmed?"

"So long as they don't do anything," Oswald said, "like attack people or set fire to anything. But you know how people can be, the hate for dragons runs deep, even in this village where dragons were part of our founding." Oswald sighed, "Sven will be expecting you to bring your dragons to the military fields after lunch tomorrow. As for the stables- Gut is the name of the Stable owner. Just go to the stables and ask for him, I'd suggest going and seeing him tonight."

"I will, thank you Oswald," Hiccup said, then shifted nervously on the bench, "How do you think tomorrow's going to go?"

Oswald sighed, placing one hand down on the table palm to the side, he looked at Hiccup earnestly, "I don't think the debate will finish tomorrow. The Traditionalists want the Skrill, no doubt about it. But the Southerners are still on the wall. I'm getting mixed reports. But most of them aren't good."

"Oswald," Hiccup said nervously, shifting to face the man full on, he rested his right elbow on the table, "I'm not going to give you guys the Skrill, unless it's the best thing for her. If there's any doubt…"

"I can understand that," Oswald assured, "and I would say the same thing if I was in your position."

"I just wanted to make that clear," Hiccup affirmed, he frowned when Oswald's eyes widened, the grey orbs focused on Hiccup's neck.

"Gods- did Dagur do that?"

"This? Yeah," Hiccup shrugged a shoulder, "We were doing a mock battle with some wooden blades and he hit me there with the flat edge."

"He was angry and you let him go at you with a _weapon_?" Oswald said, "child what were you thinking? He could have killed you!"

"I knew what I was doing," Hiccup said firmly, "Dagur isn't so bad once you know how to work with him-"

"There is no working with him, believe me. I've tried everything," Oswald shook his head sadly.

"Well with all due respect, sir, I don't think you have," Hiccup said before he could help himself. Oswald looked surprised, and Hiccup bailed before the Viking could get to anger, "I should be going now, I don't want to miss Gut. Thank you again, Oswald. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiccup walked out of the Great Hall, hands sweating. He'd just told off a chief, norns help him.


	9. Midnight Run

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

The sun was just setting when Hiccup made it to the Stables, and he hopped the stable owner was still in. Oswald had said the man wanted to speak with him, and Hiccup knew he wouldn't have time tomorrow to talk to the man. The building was near the Military Fields, but was a lot older. The building was made of cobbled stone, with a wooden roof that looked relatively knew. The building had probably caught fire in the last dragon raid.

The doors were open, and the building was well lit, Hiccup walked right in, blinking to adjust his eyes to the lantern light. "Can I help you lad?" A heavy set man asked, walking out of one of the stall, petting the mare on the head before closing the gate. He had a broom of a mustache, and heavy dimples.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a man named Gut?" Hiccup asked, "I need to speak with him."

"Well look no further," the man said happily, "Are you that fishbone Oswald told me about? The one with the dragons?"

"Yes," Hiccup said, "My name's Hiccup. It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Ah, just call me Gut," the man said, "Sir's too formal. Oswald says you don't just have a Skrill but other dragons as well." The man said his face going serious, "now I'm going to let you know the only reason I'm letting your beasts stay here is because the chief assured me that they were tame. First sign of trouble, and I'm putting their heads on pikes where they belong. Understood?"

"Understood" Hiccup said, and the man nodded.

"Right this way then." He waved Hiccup down the hall, and Hiccup followed him. The stable floor plan was confusing, with twists and turns instead of straight rows. Hiccup asked about this and Gut happily explained that the building had originally been the Skrill stables, before they all died from a mysterious illness. The building was shaped oddly to keep the dragon's electricity contained, "you see the bolts only traveled in straight lines," Gut explained, "So if you make lots of twists and turns they can't surprise you as easily. It also helped keep Skrills that didn't like each other separate. The stall divisions are stone as well, and the older gates are iron. Wouldn't want a fire, now would you?"

"But the roof is made of wood," Hiccup said looking up.

"Ah, you're a smart one," Gut said happily, "true it could set on fire today- but the original roof was made out of Sor Wood."

"Sor Wood?"

"Sor Wood is a special type of tree that grows in this area," Gut explained, "it's sap is fire resistant, and also resists lightning produced by a Skrill. The harnesses and ropes for the Skrills were treated with the sap, so as to protect the carrier, who wore treated leather as well. The original roof started to rot and become unstable, so we had to replace it. Now it's just oak. Sor trees take a long time to grow, and we still want to keep them around, yeah?"

"That makes sense, fire proofing material outweighs the benefits," Hiccup said.

"Just don't tell any of those southerners," Gut said, his face going serious again, "they'd probably start selling the sap, and then cut down the trees in the forest to monopolize the business."

"My mouth is sealed," Hiccup promised, not wanting to get on the man's bad side.

"Right, here's where your dragons' will be staying," Gut said, walking up to a wooden door in between two stalls, "this is an off section, not used much. Don't want the dragons to spook the horses."

Gut opened the door and inside were the obviously less used stalls. The whole room smelt like soap, like it had just been cleaned recently, the floor was even still wet. The stalls were curved in a U shape. There were 8 stalls total, two in the center and on either side. Then two large ones in the outer curve of the U. The walls were made out of stone, and the gates were made of rusted iron.

"Does that door lead outside?" Hiccup asked, pointing to the other side of the U. There was a set of double doors.

"Yes" Gut said, "I want your dragons coming in and out of there only. It faces away from the village, and that way we won't have any trouble with the horses."

"Thanks," Hiccup said, "I'll move them in tomorrow, after the meeting with the guard. It's a little late to do that now- do you mind if I stay in here with them? I'd rather stay with them and make sure nothing happens."

"I wouldn't mind that, I still don't like the idea of letting eight of the beasts in here- but the chief's orders are orders. Even if he is making a mess letting these southerners come in." Gut said, "Oswald's a good man, just a little too agreeable when it comes to some things." Gut nodded, and then clapped Hiccup on the back, "I've got to close up, lad. It was nice meeting you, tell me when you bring the dragons in. I'll be around. Oh wait before I forget," The man paused reaching into his pocket, he took out an iron key on a ring, "that's the spare to the double doors, don't lose it."

"I won't, thanks a lot Gut," Hiccup said, taking the key. Gut nodded and walked back to the part of the building. Hiccup left through the double doors, checking to make sure the key worked. The doors opened out into a small overgrown court yard, with a well in it; a small gate led out to a small path that led into the woods. Hiccup jumped the fence and made his way around the stalls and toward the west. When he neared the cliff he slowed down, hearing the beating of wings and humming behind him.

He turned to greet the dragon, "Hey Storm- ah!" Hiccup yelled, when the blue dragon snatched him up off the ground, and flew out over the water, "Oh gods," Hiccup said, reaching up and grabbing onto the scaly leg that had a tight grip on his right shoulder, "Stormfly?" Hiccup yelled warily, as the dragon turned and flew back toward the cliff. The blue and yellow dragon flung him into the cave, and he rolled twice before coming to a stop in front of a very angry looking Toothless.

_Where have you been? _The dragon asked, and Hiccup could feel annoyance and anger radiating off of him. It was so dark in the cave, all he could really see were the dragon's eyes. Hiccup suddently understood why people associated this dragon with death.

"Uh- in the village," Hiccup said nervously, he made to stand up, but something swept his feet out from underneath him, making him land on his back, "Hey! I've been talking to the chief and other people about the Skrill!" Hiccup said, rubbing his arm and sitting up, the rough treatment had made some of his bruises sting, "Also, I've gotten us a place to stay- other than this cave- as well as talking to the guards, so you guys aren't in-"

_You're hurt. _Toothless growled lowly, his eyes narrowing. Several of the other dragons in the cave growled dangerously and Hiccup felt his mouth go dry, he had honestly forgotten how terrifying dragons could be.

"Swords practice- just some bruises." Hiccup supplied, willing himself to stay calm. The dragons weren't mad at him- they were mad at whoever had hurt him, "They wouldn't be hurting if someone hadn't thrown me into the cave-"

_I'm still pissed at you._

"Well I would be too, if I had been stuck in a cave all day," Hiccup said, resting his arms on his knees "I'm sorry, but I had stuff to do. I'm a horrible person- Forgive me?"

Toothless glared at him for a second longer, and then Hiccup felt something wet and rough scrape across his face, leaving a layer of sticky- "Ugh, did you just lick me?!" Hiccup grimaced, wiping the saliva off of his face.

_I forgive you- sorry about your bruises. _Toothless said, humor in his voice. Hiccup got the sneaking suspicious he hadn't really been that angry in the first place, that the black dragon had just been giving him shit.

"Thanks" Hiccup said, still trying to get the sticky saliva off of his face, he reached forward and found the Dragon's side, and felt his way over to the saddle rigging, "Come on, I'll take you for a flight before going to bed- I'm not really tired right now anyway." Hiccup said, pulling himself into the saddle, he let his mind connect with Toothless' so that the dragon's instincts could tell him when to alter the tail fin.

_You two stay safe, _Meatlug said tiredly from the back of the cave, _Don't fly into a sea stack._

_We'll be fine, unlike you guys I was built for the night, _Toothless assured, as he carried Hiccup to the mouth of the cave. He picked up speed, running head first out of the cave, jumping into a dive off the cliff edge. Hiccup held on tight to the handle at the front of his saddle, kicking open the tailfin at the last second when Toothless' mind indicated for him too. The dragon and he shot over the water, leaving a small wake. Hiccup closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feel to the wind pushing though his clothes and hair.

They gained altitude, and broke through the cloud cover. The moon was still dark, but the stars twinkled brightly above them as they skimmed the blanket of clouds, one of Toothless' wings dragging through the water vapor.

_It's going to rain soon, _Toothless hummed, _I can smell it in the air._

"Let's hope it stops by lunch tomorrow," Hiccup said, "The person in charge of the Guard wants to meet you all and make sure you're not going to kill anyone before he lets you guys into the town. I've also got another meeting tomorrow, around mid-morning."

_You humans work so much, _Toothless chided, W_hy can't you just relax like the rest of us? Just sit down, relax, enjoy the sound of the droplets hitting the earth. Look at these stars Odin and his Brothers put in the sky for us- its such a magnificent sight you humans tend to ignore. Just sit down, relax and enjoy them._

"That's good for a while," Hiccup said crossing his arms and laying forward, Toothless' ear fins on either side of his face, "but unlike you we have a lot more that needs to be done in order to survive. Crops have to be harvested and stored, as well as meat. If we don't store up enough for the winter, we'll starve. Then we have to make sure our homes are in good repair. It's the oddest thing, these flying reptilians keep coming up and burning them down. They steal our food- sometimes even carry humans off to eat-"

_How many times do I have to tell you, that we don't eat human, _Toothless rolled his eyes W_ell, decent dragons anyway._

"My mother was carried off by a dragon," Hiccup said quietly, and he could feel the surprise shoot up from the dragon below him, followed by silent condolence "If she wasn't eaten, then what happened to her?"

_I- I don't know. _Toothless said, sounding unsure.

The two continued to glide lazily around, each in their own thoughts. After a while Hiccup started to drift off, and Toothless jolted him awake, and despite Hiccup's denials of exhaustion Toothless made him fly back into the cave. Hiccup was asleep as soon as he had curled up into his furs, Spike cuddled up in his arms.


	10. Inspection

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

The next morning came with freezing temperatures, and pounding rain. Hiccup filled the dragons in with the events of yesterday. He explained to them in detail the inspection they were going to have that day, and how they would need to pass it in order to help convince the villagers that dragons could be tamed. Barf and Belch complained the whole time, because they thought the whole thing would be boring. But they all brainstormed ideas to fool the villagers into thinking Hiccup had actually trained the dragons. Designating some hand signals, and coming up with trick ideas.

"Alright, it doesn't look like this rain is going to relent anytime soon. So let's just meet on the cliff side after midday, and we'll fly to the field," Hiccup looking out of the cave at the down poor, hoping Dagur was smart enough to stay in town, "So long as you guys don't kill anyone out right, there shouldn't be a problem-"

_So that means I can still have an arm or two? _Barf asked, and Toothless smacked him in the head with his tail.

"No hurting anyone, if they try to attack you, just fly away." Hiccup sighed, "Toothless do you want me to fly you out of the cave? That way you aren't stuck in here all day again?"

The black dragon turned to look at the down poor, _I think I'd rather stay here. _

_Yeah, even I think I'll stay in as much as possible- _Hookfang agreed, then turned to Hiccup, _Stormfly and I will catch some fish for him._

"Thanks guys," Hiccup said, standing up, "I'll see you guys around midday. Stormfly can I get a ride up to the cliff face?"

_Of course, _Stormfly said, bending down. Hiccup climbed up, using one of the spikes on her head to lift himself up. She stepped out of the cave, and Hiccup was immediately soaked to the bone by the cold down poor, _You want me to drop you off here, or closer to the town?_

"Closer to the town," Hiccup said rubbing his arms, "Please"

The blue dragon landed a ways away from the military fields, and Hiccup thanked her before running off in the rain toward the buildings. He found the military barracks and stepped onto the porch, shivering in the cold. He knocked and a guard opened the door, Hiccup vaguely recognized him as the man he had seen yesterday, "Is Dagur in?"

"Yeah, come on in," the man said, stepping to the side, Hiccup stepped into the building. The building was one room, a giant rectangle with beds dispersed along the wall, chests between them. It looked more like a sick bay than living quarters. Hiccup looked around the room at the soldiers, some of the people were asleep, while others were starting to get ready for the day, "Wait here, I'll go get him." The man said, and walked over to the right where there was a stair way going down to a basement floor.

Hiccup waited awkwardly by the door, aware of the puddle he was creating on the floor. The other guards gave him curious looks, but didn't say anything. Dagur came up to the ground floor with the other guard, he was carrying his boots and his hair wasn't in its usual braid, the red strands sticking out stiffly in all directions made him look particularly crazy.

"I thought I was going to come and get you," Dagur said throwing down his shoes and slipping them on, "I was going to wait for the rain to lessen."

"I don't think that's going to happen; and why have you go all the way out there to just come back?" Hiccup shrugged, "no point in getting extra drenched."

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point there," Dagur said, pulling his hair back into a pony tail, he turned back to the guard who had let Hiccup into the building, "Thanks again Knot."

"No problem" the soldier said, and the two of them walked back out into the rain.

"Man it's really coming down today," Dagur said, putting on his helmet as they stepped out from the building's overhang.

"I'd hope for it to clear up later, but that's probably not going to happen," Hiccup said, putting up a hand to look at the black clouds above them, "Let's just get to the meeting hall as fast as we can. I don't want to be soaking wet when the meeting starts."

The town was quiet, most people staying inside to avoid the rain. Dagur and Hiccup made their way to the Great Hall, and grabbed some breakfast, eating it near a fire pit to dry off and warm up. After they had eaten they ran across the street to the Meeting Hall, being the first ones there since it was still early in the morning.

"You know, the southerners think we're crazy for walking outside in rain. Says it makes them sick," Dagur said, wringing out his hair and then shaking the rest of his body like a dog

"Ugh, did you have to do that?" Hiccup said sourly, wiping the spray off his face.

"What- it works," Dagur shrugged, making his way over to an unlit fire pit. He put some wood in and started the fire up to dry off, again.

"Man I just hope this meeting goes well," Hiccup sighed, taking off his fur vest and setting it by the fire so that he could dry faster. He sat along the edge of the low stone fire pit, appreciating the warmth.

"Me too," Dagur grumbled, undoing his pony tail and starting to fix his hair into a braid. He didn't get it right the first time, and grumbled as he undid it and started over again.

"Why do you keep it long?" Hiccup asked, for the sake of conversation.

"Cause- it handles better long," Dagur said, tying off his hair.

"It's crooked"

"Yeah well- it's harder than it looks." Dagur grumbled, undoing the braid again.

Suddenly the door opened with a boom. Turner stepped into the hall, drenched from head to foot and he didn't look happy about it. He froze when he saw Dagur and Hiccup.

"Excuse my temper, I didn't mean to slam the door" the man said stiffly, closing the door behind him. Hiccup looked the man over, now that he finally had a chance to see him up close. The man had short, cropped hair, like most of the Southerners, which was a deep hazel brown. His eyes were brown as well, and his jaw was chiseled into a square. He wore a faded blue tunic with brown pants. A small cloak of black fur wrapped around his shoulders, pinned above his heart with a Berserker Crest. He was thin as well, with almost no fat to be seen. But not in the way Hiccup was thin. The man was nothing but lithe muscle, and even those seemed carved. Everything about the man was rigid, even his voice.

"Turner," Dagur said stiffly, finishing braiding his hair. Hiccup hoped the red head had the resolve to not start a fight.

"Dagur," Turner returned, and then looked past the red head to Hiccup, "I don't think I've met you."

"This is Hiccup Haddock," Dagur introduced, "Heir to the Hairy Hooligans tribe."

Turner blinked, and stepped forward reaching out a hand, "Ah yes the dragon boy, it is nice to meet you at last."

"Likewise," Hiccup said, shaking the man's arm. He sensed that the man was nervous, thought slightly so. Hiccup wondered why the man would be scared of him of all people. But whatever.

"So, Oswald says you have more than just the Skrill," Turner said stiffly, "Must be some tribe you have, that flies dragons so."

"No, no I'm the exception," Hiccup corrected, waving his hands, "Berk is centered around Dragon Killing, not taming. You'll see when you go up there in the summer."

"In the summer?"

"For the yearly treaty signing," Dagur supplied smugly, "Did Oswald not tell you?"

"We have more immediate… issues to deal with," Turner replied, unfazed by Dagur's taunt, he turned back to Hiccup, "I look forward to seeing you next year however."

Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously "I… actually probably won't be there, see I'm going south to the mainland- I don't know if I'd be back up by then."

"Ah, I see you tamed the beasts to quicken you travels then? Very noble of you."

Before Hiccup could reply the door opened again, and more people walked in, all equally drenched.

"Dagur, could you light up the rest of the fires?" Turner asked, not even turning to the red head, "I'm fairly certain everyone would appreciate it."

Dagur and Turner had a little stand off. Hiccup rolled his eyes and gave Dagur a small shove. He grumbled an insult under his breath but walked off, going around the room lighting fires. Hiccup would have helped him, if Turner hadn't pinned him by continuing the conversation, "Tell me Hiccup, what is your tribe like?"

"In a word? Sturdy," Hiccup said and elaborated when Turner raised an eyebrow. Even the man's expressions were stiff, "We've been living on Berk for seven generations now. We've survived raids, wars, annual freezes. It's not exactly prime relistate" Hiccup shrugged, "but it's home."

"So not good farming land?" Turner frowned.

"not particularly bad," Hiccup admitted, "It's just the pests that you have to worry about."

"Wolves?"

"Dragons," Hiccup said, smiling at the small wave of apprehension from the stiff man, apparently he wasn't all that fond of the beasts, "You think dragons are bad here?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Try getting raided twice a week, three times if the weather's good enough for them to fly through. Berk is the closest island to Helheim's gate, the nest of the Dragon Queen, thus she targets us with a relentless passion."

"Why not just drive the Queen away?"

Hiccup stared at the man, realizing he was serious. As if the tribes hadn't already tried to do that countless times, "Are you trying to look stupid or are you really just that ignorant about this area's history?" Hiccup asked, his smart mouth earning him a glare from the bigger man, "What you just said that as if we haven't even _considered_ it a possibility. I mean Vikings aren't the smartest lot, but we're not idiots."

"how hard could it be to get rid of one dragon?" Turner asked, and nearly everyone in the vicinity listening in on the conversation glared at him, "obviously your people haven't tried hard enough."

"Helheim's gate has taken thousands of lives;" Hiccup said seriously, his usual light-hearted attitude going sour, there were just some things you didn't let people say. "those that enter its waters face not just the Dragons, but the gates of Hel itself. My people have been trying to find the nest in those waters for years- and it's been a war of attrition. The smoke from burnt corpses and dragon breath shrouds the area, and the sea floor is piled with ships and bodies alike. The sea stacks are a labyrinth- compasses stop pointing North in its water, the stars and sun are blotted out. To enter its waters is certain damnation."

"So then why not move to a better island?" Turner asked, crossing his arms.

Hiccup shrugged, "Because we're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues."

The door opened again, and Oswald walked in, followed by even more people. Turner looked towards his father in law and Hiccup saw his opportunity to escape.

"Excuse me," Hiccup said, standing up. He put his now dry fur vest and walked around the oval table to the far side of the room.

Dagur joined him halfway, "Great way to make a first impression," he snickered, "You probably just scared the man out of the yearly visit."

"The man should learn about our culture before he even thinks of allying with us. He should also learn the basics of what the Hel is going on. How does he not know what Helheim's gate is? What's your father thinking letting a stiff like that become the heir?" Hiccup said, then turned to the red head, "Are you going to stand with us, or sit in the stands? I don't know what the protocol for ex-chief's son is at a meeting."

"I'll stand," Dagur said bitterly, "I still haven't given up my birthright, even if my dad's taken it away from me."

"I don't know if it matters," Hiccup said hesitantly, "But I think you're in the right here. if Turner's the best they have, they're not fit to lead this tribe."

Dagur stared at him for a second, as if surprised, then looked contemplative. The two came to the far end of the Hall, and they leaned against the wall. Soon the room filled up, and people gathered around the fires Dagur had made to dry off. Oswald talked with members of the tribe, and when the last council member arrived, soaked and muddy, and the meeting began to start. Hiccup sat down on the bench behind the chief's throne, and Turner sat down beside him awkwardly. Dagur stood just behind Hiccup, feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed. Darring anyone to question his presence.

They watched as Oswald motioned for silence, "Today we begin discussing the matter of the Skrill that Hiccup Haddock, has offered us. Yesterday I went through all of the treaties and trade agreements the Berserker's are still sworn to follow. It would appear that as of now, accepting the Skrill is not against any of them. But that does not mean that tribes will be happy to hear the news. However I say, that as a defensive opportunity, the Skrill would become invaluable, and that if we assure the other tribes that we would only use it in defense, that any major conflict could be assuaged. But I am not alone in this tribe. What does the council have to say on the matter?"

The oldest member of the council, a grey haired Norseman with a thick fur coat stood up, "I am not old enough to remember when the Skrills were still alive, but I remember the joy people would have in their hearts and souls when they would remember those times, and the tears that fell for the dragons they had lost. Our tribe was founded with the Skrills, and as such it should be as simple choice as to whether we should admit the Skrills back into our lives. I vote for keeping the Skrill." A series of 'Here! Here!' rose up from the crowd behind the man, and he sat down.

The next eldest, and so on and so forth spoke. Like Oswald had predicted, the Berserkers were all for bringing the Skrill into their home, but the southerner's sounded uncertain and expressed several concerns.

"Dragons are dangerous, uncontrollable creatures," a Southern council member said, "What knowledge there was of controlling them has been lost in time. We have no way to control this dragon, to even keep it contained safely much less use it for defense. I say the dragon is a waste of resources and a threat to our trade agreements."

"I hate to admit it, but I agree," Everyone in the room turned in shock when a Norseman speak up from the side of the room, one of the younger council members, "This Skrill is tame now, the Hooligan boy can control it, but once he's gone will it still be docile?" The black haired man turned, "And does this boy even have control of the dragon? How do we know he just doesn't have it locked up in a cage? We can only go on this kid's word that the dragon is tame."

Murmurings broke out around the room, on both sides, Dagur stepped forward, "If you have doubts let me assure you. I have seen the Skrill with my own eyes, and he really does have his dragons under control- and I'm more than certain that-"

"And we're supposed to trust the words of two boys, one of whose mind isn't the best in standing." The pompous man from the other day spoke up, twisting his mustache in-between two fingers, "Is there even a dragon? Or is this child taking us for fools?"

"Of course the Skrill exists!" Dagur said heatedly, several of the villagers rose up to their feet, expecting to have to restrain the red head. Hiccup stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, and to everyone's surprise Dagur stepped down.

"Hiccup is not an honest man," Oswald cleared his throat, recovering from his own surprise, "I have no reason to doubt his word."

"If you have your own doubts," Hiccup said, "My dragons and I are meeting with Captain Sven after lunch. The Skrill will be there, and you can see it for your own eyes."

"Dragon_s_?" the oldest council men raise an eyebrow, "You mean there are more?" Whispering and mutters started up immediately.

"Explain yourself," another Norseman said, slamming his fist on the table.

"Uh, I have other dragons," Hiccup said uncertainly.

"A Hooligan taming dragons?"

"Impossible, what is Stoick planning?"

"Is everyone on Berk doing this now?!"

"They must be planning for war!"

"No, it's just me-" Hiccup said, trying to speak over the council members, but for once the council was agreeing on one thing- that somehow Hiccup having other dragons implied war.

Oswald stood up and slammed his fist on the table, "QUIET" he yelled, his words echoing around the hall as everyone immediately fell silent, "Let the boy speak." The chief said, sitting back in his chair and nodding to Hiccup.

"The dragons I have, are my own," Hiccup said, stepping forward, "Berk is not training them- or planning on training any. I've already explained my reasons to Oswald, and he said it was okay for me to keep them on the island, so long as Captain Sven gave the okay."

"I've taken care of the matter already," Oswald stepped in, "Berk is not building a dragon army, and they are not going to war with us. If anything that would benefit us as they are our strongest allies, they would come to aid in our defense. Not attack us." He looked over the crowd, all of which looked unconvinced, "If anyone tries to hurt his dragons, they will be punished. This is the end of this matter."

The room became tense and the issue was moved back to the Skrill. People seemed to be less sure of the dragon now, and Hiccup could feel Dagur's anger blistering behind him as some of the Berserker citizens expressed their own concerns about taking in the Skrill. Hiccup pulled him out of the hall as soon as the meeting had concluded. No decision had been made, and things seemed to be leaning toward not keeping the Skrill.

"They're traitors- all of them!" Dagur yelled, a hand on his head and murder in his voice as they walked through the rain, "You see what I mean? They should just change our name to Cowards; they don't deserve to bear the Berserker emblem if they turn away this chance. We ought to throw them off the cliff or something, one by one. We'd line them up and- how long do you think that would take?" Dagur actually seemed to start to do the math.

"Ah- well, that's… I don't really think that's a good way of going about things," Hiccup said nervously, and Dagur put his hands on his hips.

"I'd make it work" he assured. Hiccup didn't doubt it for a second.

Hiccup chewed his lip, not really sure what to say, he took a second to look back toward the town, "Dagur, this Captain, Sven. Can we trust him?"

"Sven is a loyal captain," Dagur grumbled, "If dad told him to protect your dragons, he would do it. He's loyal to my dad, saved him in a battle once."

"And the other soldiers?"

"I honestly don't know anymore." Dagur said sadly, "That's one of the downsides of being crazy. I never change, no matter what happens I'll always be angry, violent- but normal people change. It's hard to watch, but its part of life."

"Dagur, you change to. You just don't notice it because it's yourself." the rest of the walk was filled with silence, the rain hissing as it fell around them. They came to the top of the Hill, all of the dragons were sitting off in the woods, taking shelter from the storm in the trees, "Toothless? How did you get out of the cave?" Hiccup blinked, pleasantly surprised to see the black dragon.

_I climbed up the walking path, _Toothless said, and Hiccup noticed that he was fairly covered in mud, but it was washing off in the rain. _Now can we get this over with? I want to go to these stalls you were talking about and dry off._

_How did the meeting go? _The Skrill asked, stepping forward.

"The meeting didn't go as well," Hiccup said, and the Skrill's expression fell, "It looks like the villagers weren't as willing to take you in as we thought. But we're meeting tomorrow to discuss again, so there's still hope."

"Don't you worry," Dagur said placing a hand on the Skrill's forehead, "We're not going to stop until you have a home of your own. Anyone who stands in our way will either have their legs cut off at the knees, or just their fingers removed. I'm not sure which to choose yet." Dagur declared.

Hiccup was a bit worried when the Dragon laughed in response, _Thank you. _

Dagur seemed to have realized the noise for what it was and tentatively scratched the purple dragon in between the nostrils, but was a little surprised when the dragon turned its head to be scratched on the side of her head instead.

Hiccup watched him do this, and hesitated to comment, scrapping mud off the saddle so that it wouldn't hurt Toothless' scales, "you're getting along better with the dragons than I thought you would."

"what did you think my reaction would be?" Dagur asked raising an eyebrow over the purple dragons head.

"I don't know," Hiccup shrugged, "blood thirsty lust to kill them. A hunt for sport- the usual reaction to Vikings around dragons? I kinda worried that no one else would see how… human these guys are. I mean… it didn't take you what, all of eight seconds to belive that these dragons wouldn't hurt you? that I could communicate with them? that they were intelligent?"

"Only a stupid person would think that a dragon wasn't intelligent," Dagur stated coldly, patting the Skrill's head, "anyone who fights them knows it, they're just too afraid to admit it. They don't just fly about aimlessly and pick up sheep. I bet that one's taken down his fair share of trebuchet's and catapults," Dagur indicated to Hookfang.

_Four, _Hookfang said smugly.

"anyone who pays attention can see it," Dagur said, stepping around the Skrill, "the Gronkles come in low and keep the soilders occupied, the Nightmares go after the artillery, and the Nadders grab the sheep. Zipplebacks make the chaos. Dragons pair off into teams sometimes, and will even adjust to whatever the humans are doing. They're fully capable of strategy. Anyone leading a defending party can see that."

The dragons all nodded, and Hiccup frowned, considering this. He'd never noticed- but it wasn't like he had been out in the field fighting dragons. He wondered if his dad could see these same patterns.

_Can we talk about this later? _Toothless grumbled, _I would like to get out of this rain._

"Oh! Yeah we should be going!" Hiccup realized, and climbed into Toothless' saddle.

"Wait- we're flying?" Dagur looked like a dear for a second, and Hiccup just raised an eyebrow.

"oh you did not tell me that! this is going to be great!" Dagur cackled and rubbed his hands together, the red head turned to the Skrill, "May I?"

_Of coarse, _the Skrill said, lowering her right wing, Dagur grabbed onto the hook at the apex of her wing, and she lifted it up, allowing Dagur to climb up. He settled just behind her old leather collar, gripping the two small rings for balance. He looked over at Hiccup and smiled excitedly, sitting on the dragon as if he had been doing it for years.

"Remind me to make you a proper saddle," Hiccup said, as Toothless stepped out from underneath the trees, "Wouldn't want you to fall off."

_Yes, try not to do that, _the Skrill said, adjusting her footing, then charging toward the cliff edge. She jumped off the cliff and snapped her wings open, Dagur giving a whoop as they leveled off. Hiccup and Toothless let the other dragons take off as well, before taking to the air.

"This is so cool!" Dagur laughed, as the Purple dragon took a hard left to break even with Toothless and him, "-if only it wasn't raining- this water's getting in my eyes."

_We could go above the cloud cover, _The Skrill said, _But we've got somewhere to be._

"Yeah, let's get going," Hiccup said, and adjusted the tail fin. He and Toothless took a hard left, and the other dragons formed into a V pattern behind him and toothless, Dagur and the Skrill just behind them and to the right.

_Shall we make a big entrance? _Hookfang asked as they flew back over the land, now high above the trees.

Barf and Belch rumbled their agreement Y_eah, Lets show these people what we've got._

_I agree, _Toothless chimed in eagerly.

"Aright then," Hiccup smiled, sitting for forward in his saddle. He looked back to Dagur, who was looking out over the island with a giant grin on his face, "Dagur hold on tight. We're going to do some tricks as we come in."

"Okay," Dagur said, and adjusted his grip on the leather holder, excitement still buzzing through him. He was grinning like the madman Hiccup was used too.

Hiccup turned back, and looked down at the land in front of them, the end of the tree line was coming up, and he could see the military fields beyond it. There were some soldiers practicing marching in formation, as well as a big group of villagers crowded under the overhand of the building- probably to see the dragons.

"Alright, let's go," Hiccup said, adjusting the tail fin, his mind working with Toothless. The black dragon rotated to the right, and flew horizontally, and the other dragons followed his lead, staying in the V formation they began to circle the field. People began to notice the dragons, pointing up into the sky at them. Toothless and Hiccup continued to sweep around the field, making a full circle. When they broke even, Toothless wrapped his wings together, and rotated, doing several barrel rools, to cut toward the middle of the field. Hiccup leaned back when Toothless started to gain momentum, and hung on tight as the dragon led the group through a series of easy loops and rolls.

With a final loop the dragons landed in an empty area of the field.

Dagur, none to gracefully fell off the Skrill in the landing, into the mud. This didn't seem to deter his good mood though, as he shot up again immediately, "Did you see that?!" Dagur cheered, accepting a wing from Stormfly as he got up. Hiccup could almost feel the giddiness in his own bones, "Can we go again?" he asked Hiccup.

"Maybe later," Hiccup laughed, getting off of Toothless. He saw the villagers approaching and turned to the dragons, "Alright, everyone. Let's give them a good show" He whispered and then made a show of snapping and pointing at the ground, "Line up!" he said in his most commanding voice, and the dragons all stepped forward into a line. Dagur moved to the side and wiped the mud off from his fall, while Hiccup looked down the line, pretending to inspect the dragons, then turned to face the approaching soldiers and villagers. Most of the villagers he recognized from the meeting hall, but some he hadn't seen before. He recognized a few of the guards from this morning.

"Don't come too close with those weapons," Hiccup warned, he took off his helmet and whipped his wet hair back before replacing it, "They'll get anxious."

A blond man with a thick beard waved at the guards with weapons to stay back, then walked forward the rest of the way, looking at the lines of dragons, "Captain Sven," Dagur said stepping forward, "How are you doing today?"

"Miserable, this blasted rain doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon, so the southerners are gripping up their own storm" The large blond man said, and Dagur and he clapped arms. The Captain then turned to Hiccup, and his dragons, "Quite a collection you have here, boy."

"I wouldn't call it that," Hiccup replied nervously, "But they are all trained." He reached up and scratched Hookfang behind the horn.

"Can you prove that?" a berserker council men asked, crossing his arms and looking skeptical.

"Of course," Hiccup said, and then turned to the dragons, he raised his hand, palm flat toward him. It was one of the signals he had gone over with the dragons that morning. All of the Dragons sat down. He took a step back and snapped his fingers, "Stormfly," Hiccup called, pointing at his feet. The blue dragon stepped forward, looking at the captain beside him, head cocked to the side to get a good look at him. The Captain returned her gaze with a schooled expression, though Hiccup could feel a slight fear coming from him.

"This is Stormfly," Hiccup spoke to the crowd of people, "As you can see, she is a Deadly Nadder-"

"We can see that," A Berserker said bitterly, Hiccup recognized him as one of the younger council men who had spoken up against the dragons earlier.

"Alright then," Hiccup said, putting his hands on his hips, "Looks like we have our first volunteer."

Dagur smiled evilly and pulled the man forward, he was in his early thirties with the usual Viking look, fur cloak and wool tunic, "What- I didn't-"

"Thank you for volunteering Mr. Councilman," Dagur said, taking the man's axe and a knife out of his boot. After the man had been stripped of weapons the red head shoved the older man, right in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup could see the fear in the man's eyes, which were fixed on the blue dragon, "Just relax," Hiccup said, and took the older man's arm, bringing it up to Stormfly's snout, "It's okay" Hiccup placed the man's hand on Stormfly's snout, who started to purr quietly. Hiccup smiled when the man's fear turned into curiosity, looking up at the docile blue dragon. Hiccup let go of the man's hand, and stepped back, his grin widening as the villagers watched in amazement.

"See, nothing to be afraid of," Hiccup grinned, crossing his arms, as the man started to pet the dragon, even smiling a little when she pushed her head forward, asking to be scratched on the chin, "In the right hands, a dragon can become a loyal friend."

"And in the right hands, they can be the most useful of allies. Hookfang" Hiccup got the dragon's attention, and when the red beast was looking at him, he clenched his hand closed then open again, splaying his fingers out in another signal they had worked on. Immediately the red dragon shook itself, and burst into flame. The crown took a step back, and Hiccup clenched his fist, signaling Hookfang to put himself out.

"How did you teach it to do that?" a guard asked.

"It's just like teaching a dog," Hiccup said, and Toothless smacked him on the head with his tail, "One that understands you, anyway" Hiccup laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his head, glaring at Toothless.

"You mean they can understand speech?" A southerner snorted, looking doubtful.

"Of course they can- Spike, which dragon is Barf?" Hiccup asked the tiny green dragon. The Terror licked his eyeball, then scrambled down the line of dragons, flying up to the left Zippleback head. Barf looked up at the other dragon curiously, and then shook his head to make the terror get off, "See they can understand speech just as well as humans," Hiccup said, he held out and arm for Spike. The small dragon landed and then crawled up the appendage and resting on his opposite shoulder, "and with a little patients you can understand them as well." Hiccup said, scratching Belch on the neck fondly.

_If we have the patients too, _Hookfang joked, and the other dragons laughed.

"So then, what do you think Captain?" Hiccup asked, "Are they tame enough for your tastes?"

"I'm satisfied," The captain said, looking up at the dragons curiously, "You obviously have them under control. But I still don't want them in the town unsupervised."

"I'll keep them out of the town altogether" Hiccup said, then turned to the crowd, "Alright, any last questions? I don't know about you guys but I'd rather be getting out of this rain."

"What are their fighting capabilities?" A southerner asked, eyeing the dragons.

_Don't answer that, _Meatlug warned.

"I don't use my dragons for combat," Hiccup crossed his arms, "I wouldn't know"

"So about as much damage as normal dragons?" A southerner chimed in, "enough to take out a whole village probably."

"I don't use my dragons for combat," Hiccup repeated stiffly, "If there are no more questions-"

"Where did you get these dragons, exactly?" Another man spoke up, this one a Berserker, "Hooligans have a kill on sight policy."

"That is true, the Hooligans do kill dragons on sight. Unless they can be made useful in other ways. I got these dragons from the Killing Ring. They are used to train younger Vikings how to fight dragons. As such they are trained not to kill or attack unless another person attacks them first. I am using them as a means of faster traveling. They are certainly faster than boats."

"So you just took six of your village's most useful training tools? Sounds a bit suspicious to me"

"Yeah, why take all six? Why not just one or two?"

"Are you dumb or just stupid?" Hiccup grimaced as Dargur approached the crowd with a scowl. The entire group took a step back. The red head looked between the entire group and then pointed at Meatlug, "if you're going to the mainland do you take one tiny boat? No you take a vessel, because you need food to last you there. Food, and water and _cargo. _Their pack animals."

_A good point, _Meatlug joined in, _Ships can't get through during the winter and you need the supplies as soon as possible._

"Dagur's right," Hiccup stood up straighter, "We're picking up a delivery from the mainland, the trader's wouldn't be able to make the trip in time for deadly winter." Some people were nodding their heads in understanding, others didn't look so convinced. It was the best he was going to get.

"Right, well I'm not stupid enough to stay out in this rain for much longer. It was nice meeting you, captain. If you need me I'll be in the stables."

Toothless stepped forward, and Hiccup pulled himself into the saddle, the Skrill walked up to Dagur and offered her wing. Dagur took a second to clear the water out from his face before grabbing onto the wing and getting onto the purple dragon.

"I'll see most of you at tomorrow's meeting," Hiccup said, and took off, the dragons following him. They didn't waste time doing any fancy tricks, they gained altitude and glided over to the stables.


	11. Maps

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

After the inspection at the military fields the ten of them flew off toward the stables. They landed near the courtyard near the stables.

"well that went well" Hiccup sighed, he wished it had gone better.

"I still can't belive they're on the fence about this. Dragon's hiccup! Not just ridding them but taking them into battle?" Dagur said, getting off the Skrill's back, "I don't even have to think about it."

"not everyone's as crazy as us," Hiccup sighed, getting off of toothless and fishing out the key Gut had given him.

"I could make them crazy," Dagur muttered more to himself than anyone else, "a few days in a cage, salt water, and no food." Hiccup could almost feel the madness in the way he thought, and shivered.

_This boy has some serious issues, _Meatlug mused, the looked to the side at Hiccup, _You know if you wanted me to-_

**_No_**_. _All of the dragons from Berk spoke at once.

"No what?" Hiccup asked, looking at the older dragon, "What can you do?"

"what can who do?" Dagur frowned.

_I could help his madness, maybe take some of that temper off as well, _Meatlug offered, _it would take a few sessions though._

_Mind witch, _Barf grumbled.

_You're a what? _Toothless asked, stepping away from the Gronkle warrily.

"uhh… what's a-" Hiccup asked warrily.

_Nothing, no one's mind's being cracked, _Hookfang growled, and Meatlug seemed to shrug indifferently. Hiccup stared at the dragons in confussion. What were they talking about?

"are you… talking with them?" Dagur asked uncertainly, then seemed to become annoyed, "you're having another conversation without me?" he scowled and everyone avoided eye contact, "that's rude you know.

Hiccup could feel the glare directed at him, hiccup shifted nervously, "sorry, I- we were- we are done talking now."

"whatever, lets just get out of this rain," Dagur waved his hands, and hiccup gladly fishing for the key in his pocket. He pulled the key Gut had given him last night and unlocked the double doors. All of the dragons ducked into the stable, and then Hiccup closed the doors behind them. He flinched when the dragons shook themselves, drenching the entire room as well as hitting Hiccup and Dagur.

"Ugh, we came in here to dry off, which this is the opposite of," Hiccup said, wiping his face off. Only for Dagur to shake himself as well.

_We'll just dry the water up with our fire. _Barf offered, and Hiccup waved his arms

"No! No fires!" Hiccup said quickly, "the stable master said if any of you breaths fire he's killing all of us- so don't."

_That's no fun, _Belch whined, as the spotted dragon sat down in a stall.

"I'm being left out again" Dagur said, rolling his eyes.

"Dragons aren't allowed to use fire inside, sorry Dagur." Hiccup apologized, lighting one of the lanterns by the door, moving to the others, "I've got to go tell Gut we're here, you guys pick out your stalls and get comfy." Hiccup said, lighting the last lamp, he ducked out the single door to the rest of the stables. He wound his way back to the front, finding Gut in an office looking over some papers.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know the dragons are in," Hiccup said, knocking on the frame to get the man's attention.

"Inspection went well then?"

"Terrific." Hiccup grimaced, drumming his fingers on the wood nervously, "you have any idea when the guards are going to get here?"

"Probably not till after dinner," Gut said, "You need anything else?"

"Nothing else, thank you Gut," Hiccup said, standing up from the door frame. He made his way back to the dragon's stalls, finding Dagur sitting in front of the Skrill, his hair undone and his armor thrown over one of the stone half walls in between the stalls to dry.

"Firestorm?" The red head asked, and the purple dragon snorted and shook her head.

"Man I liked that one, but I guess we do have a Storm already" Dagur said, drumming his fingers on his chin.

"What's going on in here?" Hiccup asked, leaving the door open and walking into the U shaped room. Barf and Belch had settled in the largest stalls at the middle of the arch, while Stormfly and the Skrill had taken the two at the farthest end of the room by the double doors. Meatlug and Toothless had taken the center stalls, Spike was curled up on top of Hiccup's bag.

"I'm coming up with a name" Dagur said, looking up as Hiccup approached, "She likes Fire, but it needs something more if you ask me"

"Well it's your choice," Hiccup said taking off his fur vest, he put it over a stall and opening his bag, glad that it was waterproof, "She's not one of mine."

"Yeah, but still, could use the help," Dagur said, "Hmmm… what's another word for lightning?"

"Shocking?" Hiccup supplied, taking off his shoes and setting them down in one of the empty stalls, next to Dagur's. The stone was cold and Hiccup jumped back and forth, hoping over too Toothless, "let's get this saddle off you, bud."

_Please, it's starting to itch, _the Nightfury said, standing up. Hiccup began to unclip the mechanism and saddle, while Dagur continued to brainstorm.

"Shocking… Shockfire? Fireshock? Thor why is it so hard to name?" Dagur let out a sigh of exasperation, falling back into the hay of the Skrill's stall, "It should say more about you, like personality wise right? Or you physicality?"

_He's having so much trouble, _Hookfang chuckled, _Hope you don't end up with something bad._

_Oh, I don't think that'll happen, _the Skrill said, then snorted in disagreement at Dagur's suggestion of 'Bravefire'

"Yeah, uh right so we have fire, let's think of other traits," Dagur said and started counting off his fingers, "There's purple, spikey- no? No physical traits? Alright then how about… heart? Courage… anger? Oh! Uh, There's this thing, it's right on the tip of my tongue." Dagur said, snapping constantly as if to jog his memory.

"Can you try and describe it?" Hiccup asked, putting the saddle on the half wall, and starting to fold up the chain for the tail fin.

"It's like, a saying for a woman. Who's cross, but in an endearing way? Like she's always angry…"

_A spitfire? _Meatlug asked, and Hiccup translated.

Dagur smiled, "Yeah, Yeah! Spitfire! I think that fits really well, how about you?"

_Spitfire… Its not bad, _The purple dragon hummed.

"Spitfire it is, then," Hiccup smiled, putting down the folded up tail fin, "Nice to finally have a name for you."

_Nice to have one as well, _Spitfire said happily, grinning, _Even if the concept is a little weird, it makes me feel included._

"Now all I have to do is make you a proper saddle, and you two will be set," Hiccup smiled.

"You're really going to make her a proper saddle?" Dagur asked, "What's wrong with her holding collar?"

"You can't fly properly with that collar," Hiccup said, turning back to Toothless, he began to scratch the black dragon down, feeling out the itches through his mental connection and working at them. Toothless arched his back up into his hand purring almost like a cat, "I don't want you killing yourself doing stupid stunts, a saddle isn't for comfort so much as to keep you on the dragon" Hiccup said remembering the freefalling disaster that had been his and Toothless' test run.

_But how are you going to keep me from frying him? _Spitfire asked, W_henever I shoot lightning it runs all along my body- whatever I touch also gets electrocuted._

"I'll just have to treat the whole thing in that sap then," Hiccup shrugged, continuing to scratch Toothless on the neck "I was planning on treating Toothless' tail fin as well, wouldn't want it to catch on fire would we?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about Sor wood?" Dagur asked, crossing his arms, "But once again I'm getting half a conversation"

"Sorry," Hiccup sighed, and Toothless grumbled when he stopped scratching, "it's just- I keep forgetting you can't hear them."

"I wish there was some way I could," Dagur said, almost wistfully "if only just to not be left out. Guess I'll just have to beat translating into your skull though."

Hiccup paused thoughtfully at Dagur's words, "well…"

_You mean taking him into the nest? _Stormfly asked, looking up from her stall, _What are you thinking? The boy's mind is a wreck- he's mentally unstable. We haven't even connected with it and we can feel it._

_I don't know if that's possible, _Meatlug said slowly, _It takes a certain mental capability to connect mentally with a human. But it's one of those 'you don't know until you try' things. Its really rare for it to work though. I've never seen it done personally. But with his mind…_

"We'll try," Hiccup said determinedly. He personally didn't care if Dagur's mind was twisted. If Dagur wanted to speak to dragons he would help him anyway he could.

_Do you want Dagur in the nest though? _Toothless asked, looking up at Hiccup, _That's not a decision to make casually. You'd be connected to him just like you are to us, and him to you. You might just take away his humanity._

Hiccup frowned at this, looking down at the floor, absently scratching a patch on Toothless' flank, "Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Dagur asked, a little annoyed.

"I think… that I could open your mind to speak with the dragons" Hiccup said, biting his bottom lip, "But… it would mean doing a lot more than just talking to the dragons."

Dagur fell silent for a second, looking up at Hiccup from his position on the ground, "You mean I'd join your- what did you call it? Hive?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said nervously, "but also, I'm not even sure if I could do it…"

"Oh" Dagur said, and the room fell quiet for a while.

After a while of silence Hiccup spoke up again, clearing his throat nervously "If you want to of course. You can just say no-"

"No, no" Dagur said, sitting up, becoming serious. "If… things don't work out here with Spitfire, then I'll go with you. Because… well honestly I don't want to stay here if the tribe's so far gone. They'd be going against traditions, our ancestors. I'd rather defect and make a point in doing so, then cling onto a life that isn't going anywhere. So… we'll see?"

"Yeah, I guess we will," Hiccup said nervously, then turned to the Skrill, "What about you Spitfire?"

_I'll do the same, _The purple dragon nodded.

"She says she'll do the same," Hiccup translated.

Dagur put a hand on the purple dragon's snout and smiled slightly, "I should get going," Dagur said, "I've got work I've got to go do- you know."

"Alright then, I'll see you at dinner?" Hiccup asked, and Dagur nodded, before leaving. Hiccup exhaled heavily once the red head had left, sinking down against the wall, "Well that was… awkward."

_I'll say, _Toothless said, stretching like a cat.

_Well it's a big decision, to leave everything you know. _Meatlug said.

_Yeah, I guess so. _Barf shrugged, _I mean it's not like they can easily fly back home whenever they want too. _

"Yeah, for humans leaving someplace usually means never returning" Hiccup said sadly, and Toothless placed his head in his lap.

_But that doesn't mean they can't, _the black dragon said pointedly.

"Yeah" Hiccup smiled, scratching the dragon on the bridge of the nose. He listened to the rain pounding on the roof and sighed, "Well. I should probably get to working on that saddle." He also should write up and arrange for his letters to be sent when spring hit. Hiccup fished out paper and ink, but decided to work on them later.

_You shouldn't go back out into that rain, _Spitfire chided, _you'll get sick._

_I'll go with him, _Spike volunteered, poking his head out from underneath the straw in Meatlug's stall. The green dragon jumped up on top of his head, _I don't want to be stuck in here for the rest of the day._

_Suit yourself, _Belch mumbled, _I'm finally dry and I don't plan on going outside again._

"I sympathize" Hiccup said, standing up. The green dragon dropped down to his shoulder, pacing back and forth before settling on them like a scarf. Hiccup walked over to the two empty stalls and pulled on his boots and fur coat, still slightly damp from the rain earlier.

"I'll leave these double doors open, so you guys can fly out and get lunch or dinner as you please" Hiccup said, as he fixed his shoes, "remember, no fires, stay out of the village, if any of you need me, contact Spike I guess."

_Be safe, _Hookfang said.

"I'll be back," Hiccup promised stepping out into the rain. He shivered at the immediate drenching cold, and pulled his vest tighter. He walked through the old gate and jogged toward the town quickly, Spike curled tightly around his neck. The town was busy despite the rain, the Vikings used to such weather. Hiccup avoided people and carts as he made his way through the town, looking for a tannery. He finally found one near the docks, stepping under the open building's overhand appreciatively.

_Can we get some nuts on the way back? _Spike asked, rising up from his shoulder and shaking the water off his wings. He was looking across the street at a barrel of walnuts.

"Maybe," Hiccup answered quietly, stepping in line behind a large man. He waited for the show keeper to finish with him before stepping forward to the table. The man raised an eyebrow at the sight of Spike, but didn't say anything as Hiccup didn't give him the time to comment, "I need two hairless Yak skins, treated to withstand heavy salt water exposure." Hiccup ordered, leaning against the counter, "Also some post treatment chemicals. How much would all of that be?"

"That's five silver"

"Four silver,"

"Can't do that, we're short on salt treatment," the shop keeper said and Hiccup looked up at him skeptically, "Shipments are behind cause of rain."

"Shipments aren't behind, this is the first rain in weeks. Four's overpriced as it is," Hiccup insisted, "and I want to inspect the skins first"

"Fair enough" the man grumbled, he turned and said something to his apprentice, and after a few seconds the keeper put two rolled up skins on the table. Hiccup unrolled each of them individually, making sure the leather was thick and strong, as well as treated correctly. He rejected one of the skins for being too thin, and rejected two more, until he had suitable pelts. He then checked the post treatment chemicals the man gave him, making sure it was enough before paying.

Hiccup pulled the leather bag out from around his neck and pulled out four of the silver coins his father had given him, handing them over before tucking the pouch back underneath his shirt. Hiccup threw the two leather rolls over one shoulder, and held the jug of chemicals in the other hand. He walked over to the next stand and purchased a small bag of nuts, which Spike ate happily as he carried the materials back up to the barn.

_Oh, you're back already? _Toothless said, lifting his head up when the two of them walked back into the barn, only Toothless, Barf and Belch were in the stable.

"Yeah, did the others go to get food?" Hiccup asked, putting the leather rolls down next to the rest of his stuff. He pulled off his fur vest and shoes again, pushing his wet hair back as he hung his helmet up. He grabbed the tools he had and the leather rolls, rolling both of them out on the ground.

_Are you going to make the saddle now? _Barf asked, looking over the leather. Toothless walked out of his stall and sat beside down to watch as well.

"yeah, see first I plan what I'm going to make out," Hiccup said, opening his journal, he drew a quick sketch of Spitfire with his charcoal pencil, on the stone floor "It's going to need a seat, and stirrups of course," Hiccup said drawing a rough idea on the paper, "but the hard part is that it's going to need to go all the way around her neck, without hindering her movement. I could do slates? Or-"

_We don't need you to dictate everything you're doing, _Belch said tiredly.

"Oh- sorry," Hiccup apologized to the sleepy dragon, then looked down at the drawing and the leather, thinking up designs for the saddle. Once he had the design he then started to draw out the cut pieces on the leather. After he had everything right he cut them out and used his tools to punch in holes and started to sow the pieces together. Hiccup was doing this when he became aware of the other dragons, flying off in the distance.

"Do you guys feel that?" Hiccup asked, looking off in the direction the other dragons were. He had always had a small indication in the back of his mind where the dragons were physically, but he had never felt them at such a distance, it was usually just when he was in their close vicinity that he got the feelings.

_Feel what? _Toothless asked, picking his head up, his ears swiveling back and forth.

"The others," Hiccup said, then pointed up to where he could feel them in the back of his mind.

_Mental range is something that increases with time, _Barf yawned, lifting up his head, _it's like growing in height, you don't really notice it until there's a significant change._

"This mental stuff is weird," Hiccup shook his head, making another stitch, the process going much faster than Toothless' saddle had. Probably because he wasn't dead tired and knew what he was doing now.

_Can you feel other people yet? Like people not in the hive? _Toothless asked, resting his head on his forelegs.

"Kinda? I can feel Dagur's emotions. But not much from other people. He's like a… huge gust of wind while the others are a tickling breeze I guess you could say? I don't know this stuff is hard to describe."

There was a moment of silence, and then Hiccup had to ask.

"what were you guys talking about earlier?" Hiccup asked, as he stitched, "what's… a mind witch? And why is Meatlug one?"

All the dragons became apprehensive, and Toothless spoke tentatively, _mind witches are people who have advanced skills in telekinetics. Kind of like a queen, but not._

_They can alter your thought process. _Barf explained, the other head chimming in, _usually not in good ways._

_But Meatlug's never done anything bad to us! _Spike hurried to reassure Hiccup as he paused in his stitching. _She'd not a __**bad**_ _witch._

_Think of her like a medi-witch, _Toothless said, _she can help people, but that means she also knows how to hurt others._

"but what good can… are there like mental diseases?" Hiccup asked warily.

_Maddness, _Toothless grunted, _that's one, but recovering from tramas._

_Some time dragons who are close can forget they're separate beings, _Barf and Belch said warily, _or with dragons like us, they can forget they're the same person._

"so when she was saying that she could actually help Dagur… she ment it?" Hiccup said curiously. He didn't think the older dragon ment any harm either. She didn't seem like she had a vicious side overall.

_Maybe, but who knows what he'd be like afterwards? People change so much after mind-witches 'cure' them… sometimes people equivilate it to killing off their soul. _Toothless said warily, then looked down at the leather scattered about the floor. _How close are you to being done?_

Hiccup frowned, but accepted the subject change. Clearly the dragons didn't want to talk about this subject anymore, "I'm just about done with the base, I need to do some measurements to finish up," Hiccup said, and worked at putting the last stitchs into the main body of the saddle. He looked over the finished product proudly before setting it aside.

He then pulled out his writing materials and worked on his letters, making sure to tell Fishlegs all about the dragons he was traveling with. The other dragons had returned and the stable hands seemed to be closing up for shop by the time he was finished.

"I think it's about time I head out to the hall for dinner," Hiccup yawned, stretching his back.

_I'm coming with you again, _Spike said, unburying himself from the hay in one of the pins.

"You don't have too," Hiccup said, but the green reptile insisted. Hiccup cleaned up his mess, stacking the final saddle pieces and leather scraps into one of the unused stalls before headed out.

The rain hadn't let up any, so Hiccup was soaked through again when he and Spike made it to the Great Hall. Hiccup didn't spot Dagur anywhere in the crowd, so he grabbed some food and sat down at a table close to a fire, to ward off the cold.

_I hate this kind of weather, _Spike grumbled, he was sitting miserably by the fire, trying to dry off.

"Well you didn't have to come with me," Hiccup said placing his cup down, "I don't need to be escorted everywhere."

_Your range of contact is small, _Spike rumbled, _and what's more you can't communicate long-range. I'm here just in case anything happens._

"If you say so" Hiccup sighed, taking another drink of his mead, looking around the room. Hiccup looked up when a Southerner approached the table.

"Can I help you?" Hiccup asked, as the man approached him.

"My name is Greenwich" the man said, "May I take a seat?"

"Sure" Hiccup scooted over so the man could sit on the bench, "So… are you a trader?"

"Yes! Yes I am" Greenwich said, turning to Hiccup, "I came in yesterday, and I've been hearing tales about you, you and your dragons. About how you've managed to tame the beasts enough so you can fly them. I think it's fascinating, remarkable. I saw you and that other boy flying earlier- free as birds- and I couldn't help but think. 'Green this is the future' it was a sight strait from Olympus. Humans taming such beasts- Oh, sorry I've gone off on a rant." Greenwich said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. The man reminded him of Fishlegs in a way, just skinnier, and taller. A lot taller, the man was a pine tree.

"Its fine," Hiccup said, "I'm used to it. If I may ask, what do you mean you've been looking?"

"Ah yes, you see I trade in all sorts of goods," Greenwich said, "Mostly I bring paper, wine. But I bring back tin and wool, sometimes I carry passengers. What I saw when you were up in the sky wasn't just two humans being free, it was the future you see. It takes three months to make a round trip by ship. But by air? The trip could be cut remarkably short- as you already know. I mean you are using them to pick up some goods."

"I'm sorry, but I think I see where this is going" Hiccup said, holding up a hand, "I am not going to sell any of the ones I have now"

Greenwich seemed to deflate a little "are you sure? We could make an immense profit-"

"I'm not looking for profit" Hiccup said, "You see the dragons aren't like horses or oxen, they are intelligent as us humans. They have social structures just like humans as well. The dragons I fly with follow me because they choose to, if I betrayed their trust they wouldn't follow me anymore. I'm also going to warn you not to try and capture your own, not the wisest decision."

"I see," Greenwich nodded, "So then how about we team up then? If you ever change your mind, come see me. I'll give you good deals, I'm an honest man. Well, as honest as us traders can be." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden slab, he handed it to Hiccup. Painted on the wood was an address and a Greenwich's name, along with company details. "This is my card. If you ever want to do business, all the information you need to contact me is here."

"I'll keep that in mind" Hiccup said, taking the information, just to be polite. An idea came to him, "Do you… perhaps have some maps of the mainland?"

Greenwich seemed to burst into excitement, "of course! What areas do you need? I have everything in the empire and its borders"

"I need one of the mainland in general" Hiccup said, "Specifically I'm looking for three rivers toward the southeast. I know nothing of the geography down south, so if you could help me, that would be appreciated."

"Then you're headed toward Zhōngguó, in the Middle Region" Greenwich supplied, "I don't have anything for that nation specifically, but I do have one of the mainland."

"hwa- what?" Hiccup asked, trying to articulate the name.

"Zhōngguó" Greenwich pronounced, he reached into his bag and pulled out a map. On its pages was the mainland, and Hiccup balked at the size of it compared to the Berserker Isle, a tiny dot on the map. The mainland was huge, and crescent shaped, the map was covered with markings and names Hiccup couldn't understand, the tall man dragged his finger across the map, from their location, to the heart mainland, where many different territories were marked out. Greenwich pointed to the largest, where three rivers converged into one sea, "It is far southeast of the Rathanian Empire on the mainland, a dangerous land if you ask me. I hear they have not one religion, but five to seven.* and they all believe in them. How does that work? You have to pray seven different times for good weather?"

"It probably doesn't seem that confusing to them," Hiccup said, "So how much would a map like this cost?"

"One this detailed? 10-15 gold easy" Greenwich said, rolling the map up, he put it back in his bag, and pulled out another scroll "But you don't need one nearly so expensive, you just need to be able to tell where you are going." He unrolled the other scroll, and it was a simple black and white ocean and land map. There were a few major towns labeled on it, the major regions, and major land features, but most of it was blank, "With this map you can fill in towns and areas you need as you travel, and it costs a lot less. So if something happens to it, you don't lose too much. Costs, maybe one or two silver."

"Alright then, can I buy that one off of you?" Hiccup asked.

"Here's what we'll do" Greenwich said, and handed Hiccup the scroll "You get this, free of charge. If you promise to remember Greenwich when you find anything of value on your travels. I'm not asking for anything specifically, just that you don't let my little idea slip to other traders, and spread the word to traders you meet that I'll give them good prices if they mention you. What do you say?"

"It sounds like a deal," Hiccup said and the two shook on it. After that Greenwich wished him luck on his journey, and returned to his original table.

Hiccup sat in silence, looking over his new map, Spike chewing on his chicken bones. He looked up when Dagur sat his plate down in front of him, soaking wet but in a relatively good mood "Sorry I'm late. What have you got there?"

Hiccup showed Dagur the scroll, he pointed to the area Greenwich had showed him, "I managed to get us a map of the mainland. This is where the Dragon Queen said the other Queen was."

_It's called hong-guyo or something _Spike said, licking one of his eyeballs.

"That's… really far" Dagur's expression was undesernable, and he wasn't radiating them for Hiccup to pick up on.

"Yeah" Hiccup said, scratching the back of his hand, "I started working on Spitfire's saddle today, I should have it finished by tomorrow."

"Really?" Dagur said looking up from the map excitedly.

"Yeah, so after lunch tomorrow we can go flying," Hiccup said, smiling, "Proper flying too, not simple tricks so close to the ground."

"wonderful, tomorrow is already looking up," Dagur said, "Let's hope the rain stops."

"Dagur," Hiccup chuckled, "It doesn't rain above the cloud level."

Dagur's grin grew even more, "Yeah, tomorrow's going to be great, I just know it."

**A/N: As stated in the intro note, this Fan Fiction is not based in the real world. While not based on earth, we are still going to feature several aspects from it. The Roman Empire, China, Russia, Egyptian and some new world cultural references will all be in the story. The 'mainland' in the story is essentially a giant crescent moon shape, with the inner curve facing the North East part of a map. It has three main regions:**

**1) Rathania- The 'Roman Empire' representation in this world. The name is a mix between the capitals of Athens, Greece and Rome, Italy. It is an expanding empire, which focuses on conquering and expanding its borders. Located at the North West curve of the mainland, it is the nearest country to Berk.**

**2) Middle Region- Its culture is a representation of several Asian countries, each being their own separate country. It is located in the middle of the crescent, the bulk of the 'mainland.' The main empire, ****Zhōngguó – ****which I have no idea how to pronounce' is focused along the banks of three rivers and represents china. It was previously Shi-Huang Ti, but I changed it after looking up some Chinese references. Its how it has historically been named or referred to in Chinese from what I can understand. it means something along the lines of 'the middle kingdom' which is fitting since it is the center of the mainland.**

**3) Hellot- a Hellenistic based Egyptian country. Named by a combination of Hellenistic + Kemet (also 'hella hot' as a joke.) it is located on the far end of the crescent. I'm still working out the details of this country, so not going to say a lot now.**

**Russian and other cultures might feature in later as well, but are still in development. Just like with the previous sections, I will be drawing out maps of the continents for future reference.**

**On to foot notes:**

***I understand that this comment is a little racist to anyone familiar to Asian culture, and it was supposed to be; not to offend but to display ignorance. For those of you wondering, china has one of the richest religious/philosophical histories in the world. Traditional folk religions practiced around three teachings, Confucianism, Taoism, and Buddhism. All three of these religions were mixed into daily life, and are just some of the most prominent. Once again the comment was the character in the story being racist, not me.**


	12. Airborn

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

"Accepting the Skrill will only breed war," A southerner council men said, slamming his fist on the table.

"With the Skrill we could keep the enemies back," a Berserker argued back.

Hiccup stifled a yawn and rolled his head back on the bench, and met Dagur's gaze. The red head raised an eye brow and Hiccup rolled his eyes. The entire meeting today had been basically the same thing back and forth. It was possibly the most boring meeting Hiccup had ever been in, he could even feel the boredom from Turner sitting beside him, even though the man was as stiff as ever. The debate only continued because some of the council men were still on the fence, though the inspection yesterday seemed to help. Many of the Berserkers were adamantly backing the Skrill staying. Oswald called the subject to a close soon though, and moved onto other issues, namely food stores for the winter.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be done with that meeting," Dagur said stretching as they walked into the Great Hall to grab lunch before heading out.

"I have a general idea," Hiccup said, being able to feel the red head's anticipation. Hiccup had finished Spitfire's saddle last night before bed. It was currently airing out on the back fence of the court yard, the dragons had refused to let it inside until the chemical smell had worn off. Sor Wood Sap didn't have a pleasant smell. Hiccup was just grateful that the rain had stopped, so that it could air out. Though everything was frozen now, winter was finally sinking its claws into the north. The two made their way across the market to the Great Hall, where they grabbed some soup for lunch then headed quickly out to the Stables.

"Tada!" Hiccup said, picking the newly finished saddle off of the gate and presented it to Spitfire and Dagur.

The saddle design was way more complex than Toothless' own saddle, the challenge coming from the fact that no metal could be used and Dagur himself couldn't have skin contact with the dragon. This called for a full circle of leather going around Spitfire's neck. Hiccup had made a series of overlapping leather sheets, which stretched around Spitfire's neck and allowed her full range motion for her head, while keeping Dagur from getting fried. The two under straps for the saddle were woven into two of the overlays, and connected on the right side of her saddle with button clasps, Hiccup had left some room for growth, but if Spitfire got any significantly bigger, Hiccup would have to redo the overlaps for the saddle. It had taken most of the night, but it was ready to go, and Hiccup was quite proud of his work.

He called Spitfire up to him, and put the saddle on, explaining the procedure to Dagur.

"The straps latch here, make sure they're secure, if these come undone the Saddle will just roll off." Hiccup said, buttoning the saddle on, "you put your foot here, hand here, and you pull yourself up" Hiccup said, showing Dagur how to climb into the saddle "your feet go in the stirrups, and you hold on here" he said pointing to the handle across the front of the saddle, the horn, "and then to take it off you just undo the buttons again" Hiccup said, twisting the large teeth he had used as buttons through the leather holes.

He took the saddle off, and handed it to Dagur, "now you try"

"Right" Dagur grinned, taking the leather seat from Hiccup. He repeated the process, making sure everything was secure and tight.

Hiccup pulled himself up onto Toothless, and Dagur did as well, putting his legs in the foot straps and hooking his harness in.

"This is going to be so cool," Dagur said excitedly, leaning over to meet Spitfire's gaze, "Come on I wanna see what you can do,"

"Alright," Hiccup said, directing Toothless around to face Dagur, "you ready?"

"Born ready" Dagur said looking determined, gripping tighter to the front of his saddle.

_Tell this kid to hold on tight, _Spitfire said, then stretched out her large winds, and beating them down to generate lift.

Hiccup made sure Dagur wasn't going to fall out initially, then patted Toothless on the side of the neck, "Let's go bud," Toothless nodded and crouched down, then launched himself up into the air with ease. Spitfire, followed him, and Hiccup was impressed that Dagur didn't yell out in surprise with how fast they ascended. The four of them banked wide around the stables, circling over the town.

Dagur laughed, looking down at the town, "This is amazing!" he yelled over the wind, and Hiccup smiled.

"How are you holding up Spitfire?" Hiccup called over his shoulder.

_I'm good, he isn't as heavy as he looks, _Spitfire said calmly.

_Hey you have it easy. If Hiccup screws up, we're both dead, _Toothless said, falling back and flying just above Spitfire.

"If I screw up?" Hiccup said, putting his hands on his hips, "What about that time we flew over Dragon nip and-"

_Can you two stop bickering, let's have some fun. _Spitfire roared.

"What are you saying?" Dagur asked, loudly "I can't hear you over the wind."

"You ready to have some fun?" Hiccup asked, raising his voice.

Dagur gave him a confident thumbs up.

"Alright, let's do this!" Hiccup whooped, turning forward again, his mind clicked with Toothless' and the group pulled out of the circling arch they were in.

They shot forward over the ocean, gaining speed, Hiccup in tune with the dragon below him.

Toothless' wings beat constantly, to build up the momentum, then folded to the side.

Toothless' entire body rolled under Hiccup, as the black beast angled downward toward the icy waves below.

They dived.

Wind rushing through them, screaming in their ears and pulling on their clothes.

Then SNAP the wings unfurled from Toothless' body, meters from the water, his body angling, and Hiccup leaning back in unison they broke level just above the waves.

They used the momentum and speed to carry them back up, Hiccup hanging on with one arm as they ascended.

Toothless used his secondary wings, and the two of them corkscrewed up into the sky.

They flew upwards, until they punctured the cloud blanket, soaking everyone through to the bone immediately.

Toothless angled his body back toward Hiccup, and when they broke the clouds above, the brunet's head was just above the gray fog, hanging upside down.

The four of them continued to trace the top of the clouds like this, then with a half roll, they righted again.

Hiccup glanced back, made sure Dagur was still in his saddle.

The red head was grinning like an idiot, and Hiccup could feel the adrenaline rushing through them all.

Toothless and Hiccup flew up, and above the other two, ending up behind the dragon on the other side.

"Alright, your turn to be the leader," Hiccup called.

Spitfire took the lead, gained some speed with her massive wings.

She took them through several wide sweeping turns around the clouds.

Dagur leaned over to say something quietly to the Skrill, and Spitfire shot up after a few seconds, her massive wings fueling her assent.

Toothless followed her easily, trailing behind.

Hiccup worried for a second that Dagur would have a similar experience as he had in his first flight, as they ascended higher and higher vertically.

But then Spitfire leaned backwards, and stalled out.

The two dropped like a rock, falling past them, and Hiccup laughed, gripping his saddle front tight.

Toothless leaned back, and Hiccup felt his gut pull.

They plummeted.

The wind pressure pushed Hiccup to Toothless, as the two fell backwards.

The adrenaline literally sung through both of their minds, as they continued to fall.

The wind pushing through Hiccup's damp clothes.

Hiccup closed his eyes, never having felt so alive.

Too soon, Spitfire pulled open her wings and leveled off into an actual dive.

Hiccup kicked the pressure plate, and the black dragon followed, the feeling lingering, but leaving an empty place in the back of his mind.

She brought them back through the clouds, and down toward the sea stacks.

_Race you._ Toothless challenged, taking the lead, and Spitfire replied with a grin.

They dogged through the rocks, stupidly fast, twisting and curling.

The two blurs racing each other, laughter racing through all of them.

Hiccup and Toothless broke through the stacks first, leveling off just above the water with a cheer.

Dagur and Spitfire almost beat them, but were laughing merrily.

The two dragons slowed their pace over the water, Toothless flying just above Spitfire, Hiccup could hear them catching their breath, and feel their hearts ringing in his head.

"A lot better than just simple maneuvers, right?" Hiccup said, now that they had lost enough momentum to hear each other over the wind. Hiccup could feel the adrenaline buzzing through Dagur's system as well, as well as his heart pounding against his ribs. Or was that his and Toothless' heart? He couldn't tell.

"A lot more" Dagur laughed, leaning back in his saddle, "Of course Spitfire's doing all the work" he patted her side.

_It's no problem, _Spitfire hummed, with Hiccup repeating the words for Dagur,_ it's actually fun, somehow. Like an extra challenge._

_You want an extra challenge? Lose a wing and have Hiccup drive you, _Toothless joked.

"Hey I've only nearly gotten us killed like, two times" Hiccup teased, pulling slightly on the plates coming off Toothless' head.

_Stop, don't do that! _Toothless said, and twisted his head, smacking Hiccup in the face.

"Own! Hey!" Hiccup said, rubbing his sore cheek, "It's not my fault you're ticklish" he chided, and Dagur and Spitfire burst out into laughter below them.

The chuckles died off, and the four flew leisurely around the island, until they could see the town.

"Being up here is… it feel right," Dagur said taking a deep breath, looking out over the ocean.

"Yeah" Hiccup said, looking at the Berserker village in the afternoon sun, "I know what you mean." His eyes fell upon the ships in the harbor, and an idea came to him, "You guys want to go impress some dock workers?" He asked, and everyone followed his gaze down to the harbor.

"Hel yeah," Dagur said, grinning mischievously.


	13. Family

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

"I think today has officially been the best day yet," Dagur said, collapsing into the hay of Spitfire's stall. They had just come inside after a full afternoon of flying. Hiccup chuckled, unclipping Toothless' saddle and taking the rigging out, "I mean seriously, you're the best Spitfire" Dagur said, patting the purple dragon as she lowered her head to sniff him. Dagur smiled, but then Spitfire gave him a giant lick right on his face.

Dagur rolled away, spitting and wiping his face off, "Odin- what the Hel!?"

Hiccup laughed, as Dagur tried to clean wipe his face off, "Ugh," Dagur grimaced, flicking the slobber off his hands, he glared over at Hiccup, "Stop _laughing_" Dagur said angrily, but Hiccup couldn't stop laughing, his face had been priceless.

"Ugh- this stuff isn't coming off." Dagur grumbled, then looked up at Spitfire, "Why did you lick me?!"

_I was just saying thanks, _Spitfire snorted a little angrily, _No need to freak out._

"She was just saying thanks," Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah well, now I need a bath," Dagur grumbled.

_Technically he just got one, _Toothless said, and Hiccup snorted.

"I told you to stop laughing," Dagur said, smacking Hiccup on the back of the head, then after a thought grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder, dragging him out the door, "Come on, you need a bath just as much as I do."

"A bath?!" Hiccup shied away nervously, recalling the public baths the Berserkers used "Uh, no I'm good. I'm still clean- mostly."

"Makes me wonder what Berk's definition of dirt is," Dagur laughed pulling Hiccup out of the building, "Come it's just soap and water- nothing to be _afraid_ of."

"Easy for you to say" Hiccup mumbled, Dagur didn't exactly have anything to be ashamed of when it came to himself. He was well built and well-toned. Hiccup was a fishbone in every sense of the word. It was an embarrassing ordeal every time he took a bath in the public ones on this island. He shuddered in memory of the teasing.

Dagur dragged him in anyway, obviously enjoying Hiccup's embarrassment and apprehension.

The entire building was one big room filled with shallow tubs of water, heated from below. You put your clothes and weapons with the custodians, who put them into basketss, then you went into the tub area and washed yourself. The water was moved in and out of the tubes by a series of wooden locks people could lift up themselves. The water was fed strait in from the river, as the whole building was slanted downhill. It was a pretty cool process, but not one Hiccup cared to think about while Dagur and he were standing in nothing but towels, in a room filled with equally naked people. There were children with more muscles than him for Thor's sake.

"Your face is so red," Dagur cackled, as they waited for a freshly filled tub to heat up, "Hey remember the time I almost drowned you in the lake that one summer?"

"Hard to forget" Hiccup grumbled, stepping into the water and shivering, it was still cold, but not anything he couldn't handle. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

"What is that?!" Dagur asked suddenly, a spike of alarm going through him, when Hiccup picked up the soap.

"What is what?" Hiccup jumped, turning around, looking for what had alarmed Dagur.

"That!" Dagur pointed, stepping forward, "On your shoulder!" he grabbed Hiccup and turned him around, Hiccup's stomach dropped. He had forgotten about that.

"Shit" Hiccup said, ducking down into the water and pressing his back against the edge of the pool, ignoring the cold "shit, shit shit I'm an idiot. How could I forgot?!" he ground, looked around the public baths, and was relieved that no one was looking at him weirdly no one had noticed. Except for Dagur, who was staring at him like a fish "H-how bad is it?" Hiccup asked, he hadn't thought to check about how far the scales were spreading, since other things had garnered his attention.

"How do you define bad? It's a giant black mark on your- oh" Dagur paused in realization, "you're already changing?!"

"Yeah, that's- I completely forgot. How bad is it?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Let me see" Dagur said, and he pulled Hiccup forward to look at his shoulder again, "meh, not too bad, still just a small patch, three or five scales. Honestly I thought it was a giant _tick_."

"Good," Hiccup said, picking up the soap and rag form the water where he had dropped it "Let's just get out of here quickly, before someone notices and I get stoned."

"Stop being so tense, just keep your back to the wall and you'll be fine." Dagur said, leaning up against the opposite edge of the tub.

"Let's see how you'd react if you were in my position. Changing suddenly without notice" Hiccup scowled, scrubbing his skin.

"Already did it's called puberty Hiccup" Dagur teased, "maybe one day you'll hit it as well."

Hiccup glared at him then threw one of the rags into his face. He noticed someone approaching the tub, and pressed his back into the stone nervously. When he recognized that someone.

"Dagur" Sage said, stopping at the edge of the tub, hands on her hips.

Dagur pulled the rag off his face and looked up, good mood evaporating, "Oh, hey sis"

Sage glared down at her brother, "Really is that all you have to say? After making that mess and just disappearing for two days?!"

"I didn't disappear," Dagur stood up, reacting to his sister's anger, "I've been at the meetings every morning, as well as-"

"But you haven't come home yet," Sage crossed her arms, "Mom's worried sick and Dad-"

"Don't you dare play that card," Dagur said angrily, pointing up at his kin, "He's practically disowned me- he doesn't care what I do."

"Of course he cares- because everything you do reflects back on him" Sage snapped back, "What do you think it says when you refuse to come home?"

"I don't know, maybe that I'm 18 and can live on my own."

"You clean out the barracks for a place to sleep, you don't even sleep in a real bed, they put you in the basement." Sage said bitterly, then noticed Hiccup sitting in the tub. She smirked, looking back at her brother, "Or are you sleeping with your _dear_ _friend_ in the stables this week?"

"Did you come over here to actually say something?" Dagur asked sourly, "Or did you just come over here to badger us?"

"I came over here to make you see reason," Sage said bitterly, "You're the one who insists on having an argument."

"What are you talking about? You started this" Dagur snarled, his hands curling into a fist. Hiccup saw this and tossed a rag as casually as he could over his shoulder, hoping that it covered the scales. He stood up and held put a hand on Dagur's shoulder.

"Dagur don't," Hiccup warned, "She's just here to goad you into a fight. If you lose your temper- they aren't going to let you fly."

"Fly as in the Skrill?" Sage raised an eyebrow, "As if. Even if we do keep that dragon, no one's going to let _this_ maniac control it. The honor should go to someone more fitting- someone like the chief's heir. Not some lay about mental case."

"_She_ has a name, which happens to be Spitfire," Dagur said, grinding his teeth, "And she's chosen me as her rider already. If you paid more attention to your lessons, you would know that Skrills picked their handlers-"

"Well it's a good thing that doesn't matter," Sage said haughtily, and Hiccup actually debated letting go of Dagur's shoulder for a second, "Hardly anyone actually wants the dragon, it's taken a lot of convincing for people to even warm up the idea. So it's either going to be how the council wants it, or no one gets the dragon."

"What do you mean no one?" Hiccup frowned.

"What you think we're just going to let you fly away with one of the most deadly weapons known to man?" Sage scoffed, "That's like giving your opponent the arrow to shoot you in the back with."

"Oswald said-"

"Father is a push over, he has no weight to throw around anymore," Sage rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't even count on keeping your dragons for much longer. No one wants Berk armed with them. our tribe knows how effective they are after all." She chuckled eerily, walking away.

"My dragon_s_?" Hiccup said, watching Dagur's sister walk off, brow furrowed. What did she mean by that? Something didn't feel right, "I'm going back to the stables." Hiccup said, climbing out of the tub, making sure the rag on his shoulder stayed in place. Dagur grabbed his own rag a wiped off his face before stepping out of the tub and following Hiccup.

Hiccup jogged over to the counter, and waited for the clerk to give him his clothes and sword, drumming his fingers on the wood tensely. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to get back to the dragons as soon as possible. As soon as the clerk passed him his clothes, he ran into the men's dressing room with them, Dagur came in after a minute.

"You don't actually think they're going to try and kill the dragons while you're away, do you?" Dagur asked, pulling on his trousers, "You're being paranoid"

"Probably," Hiccup said, pulling on one of his boots, "But something tells me that I need to head back."

"Is this one of those mind things?" Dagur asked.

"No- Yes? I don't know," Hiccup said, struggling into his green tunic, "You can stay here if you want."

"No I'll go back with you," Dagur said, "If anything does happen I'd never forgive myself."

Hiccup paused, as he put his belt back on "Thanks,"

"What are friend's for?" Dagur shrugged. Hiccup watched the man head out of the building, shook his head and followed the mad man out.


	14. Suffocation

The sun had set by the time they made it outside, and Hiccup squinted over the roof tops to where the stable was, he couldn't sense anything wrong, but he was still too far away to have the dragons within range. He led Dagur through the streets, jogging as fast as he could, but still wary of ice patches. He felt the dragons come within his mental range when they started up the hill, and Hiccup tensed when he felt their panic.

A cry of "Fire!" rose out from the village, a runner running through the streets, waking people "Fire at the stables! All hands on deck!"

"Thor, you were right," Dagur cursed, picking up his pace, "Hiccup run faster!" Hiccup took a deep breath and willed his legs to move him faster, hearing his heart pounding in his ears. They cleared the buildings, and they got their first look at the damage. Half of the entire building was engulfed in fire, filling the night sky with black smoke that was illuminated by the fire beneath. There was already a line of people passing buckets, from the nearest well in the military barracks to the stables. Horses, yaks and donkeys were running out of the barn, the opened doors making the whole structure look like some demented lantern.

A spooked Mare nearly mowed Hiccup down, but Dagur grabbed his left shoulder and dragged them both to the ground, out of the way of the horse.

"We need to get to the dragons," Hiccup said, his chest heaving, feeling not only the terror of his own dragons, but all the people around him. He ignored the pounding in his head and rolled back up to his feet and running around the stables, Dagur keeping him from falling again when he slipped on the ice. They rounded the side of the building, and saw three men running off into the woods, away from the burning roof.

"The arsonists!" Dagur yelled, drawing his sword in cold hatred. Hiccup grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't. There's no way we can catch them," Hiccup said, breathing heavily from the run up here, "We need to save the others. Dragons aren't completely fire proof, Dagur"

"…Fine," Dagur spat, and they continued around the building.

_Hiccup?! _Spike yelled, flying down from the sky, _Thank Thor you're hear- some men barred the door to the outside! The others can't get out. The fire hasn't reached them- but the smoke is going to suffocate them soon! I managed to slip out of a rat hole._

"They've locked the dragon's inside" Hiccup translated bitterly to Dagur. Dagur's face went hard dark, "I'm going to find and kill those men" He snarled, and picked up his pace, leaving Hiccup behind. When Hiccup and Spike rounded the final corner to the court yard, they found Dagur trying to cut down the door with his axe, the weapon not doing much against the solid oak, there was a thick chain and lock keeping the doors from opening.

"Dagur!" Hiccup said, jumping the fence, "I don't think that's going to work. Dagur are you listening to me?!"

"Shut up!" Dagur yelled heatedly, whacking at the solid oak, and having to put his foot on the door to wrench his axe out again, "If I weaken the door they should be able to bust through it!"

"That's going to take too long, we need a plan," Hiccup said, gripping his head and taking a step back, panic building up inside him.

_Hiccup? _Toothless called weakly, and Hiccup could hear him cough, _The roof's to solid to break through. As is the door…_

"I can see that, just hold on bud!" Hiccup said, pressing up against the door crack, trying to see through to the dragons, "I can break the chain if you can get me my tools! The ones I used to make the saddle with!" Hiccup slammed his fist on the door when he felt Toothless' "Toothless? Toothless! Guys!"

"Hiccup move," Dagur said, shoving him out of the way, he brought the ax down on the door again, yanking out a piece of the door with his ax when he brought it back, Black smoke flowed out of the hole, they couldn't see anything inside. Dagur yanked the piece of door off the axe, and brought his ax down on the wood again, grunting as he pulled another piece off the wood.

_I can fit in and go get your tools, _Spike volunteered, darting forward.

Hiccup caught the green dragon, "No! I'm not putting you at risk too, stay back. This is taking too long-" Hiccup said, helping Dagur pull off another chunk of wood.

"We don't need the whole door," Dagur grunted, he swung his ax sideways, and started hacking at the wood just above and below the door handle. When the piece around the handle was loose enough Dagur and Hiccup pried the door handle loose, falling back when the wood finally gave. Black smoke billowed out of the doorway, choking the three of them.

Hiccup waved the soot clear, and caught sight of a black figure in the smoke, "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, running forward. The black dragon was barely conscious, Dagur and Hiccup each grabbed a forearm and dragged the black dragon out of the stable, the dragon a lot lighter than he looked, "Spike try to wake him up- we'll get the others" Hiccup said, as him and Dagur went back into the smoky building. They started dragging the reptiles out one by one, Toothless and Stormfly were taken out first, them being the lightest and closest to the door.

"We'll have to roll her," Dagur coughed, referring to Meatlug, after a few unproductive tugs. Hiccup didn't answer, only switched sides and helped Dagur roll the dragon out into the court yard, where Spike was desperately trying to get Stormfly or Toothless to respond.

"Barf and Belch next," Hiccup said, wiping the soot and sweat off of his brow, "They aren't doing so well-"

"Try splashing them with water from the well," Dagur said to Spike, as he turned and walked back into the building, "This smoke is getting thicker, the fire's spreading"

"Then we have to hurry," Hiccup coughed, running up to the green and red dragon, he pushed the two wings into the side, then grabbed Belch's horn, Dagur taking Barf's, they dragged the dragon slowly across the stone, struggling for each inch.

_I got Stormfly up! _Spike called from outside, _Come on Stormfly- we need your help, they can't carry Hookfang out by themselves! And the fire's getting worse! _

_I-I'm up, _Stormfly said, sounding unsure, and Hiccup could hear her coughing.

_Here's some water-_

_Thank you Spike, that helps. _Stormfly said, then appeared near the doorway. She raised both her wings, and took an uncertain step to the side, as if she had lost her balance, but she kept her footing. She started to beat her wings, and Hiccup and Dagur both grunted when she started to push fresh air into the building.

The fresh air seemed to stir the others, and Hiccup felt Belch stir a bit, "Belch, Belch can you hear me?" Hiccup asked, crouching down to look the dragon in the face, "Belch you have to get up now!"

_Hiccup? _Belch said, then jolted awake in a panic, _The fire!_

"I know! I know! Can you walk out?!"

_I-I think so, _Belch said, and the large dragon rose unsteadily to his feet, _Barf isn't doing well. _The dragon said blearily.

"We know, that's why you have to get out, this way" Hiccup said, taking Barf's head from Dagur, he ran off to get Spitfire, who was lying nearby. Hiccup and the two headed dragon limped out of the building, setting down to rest just outside of the courtyard, "See if you can get Barf to wake up" Hiccup said, as Spike landed with a bucket of water "Stormfly, are you well enough to get Hookfang with me?"

_I think so, _Stormfly said, sounding a little clearer. The dragon followed him into the building, stepping aside as Dagur dragged Spitfire out, her saddle scrapping the ground. Hiccup grabbed all of his stuff, and tossed it into his bag. With his stuff secured around his shoulder, together Stormfly and he slowly dragged the red dragon out, laying him next to Toothless, who was waking up slowly.

"Hey bud, you feeling okay?" Hiccup asked dropping his stuff and sitting down in front of the dragon.

_My head hurts,_ The dragon said, then coughed up what looked like a mixture of mucus and soot onto the ground. Toothless looked like he was about to say more, but retched again.

"It's okay," Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the side, "just get it all out"

_Here's some water, _Spike said, placing a bucket down, Hiccup helped Toothless drink from the bucket.

"Come on Spitfire, talk to me," Dagur said, cradling the purple dragon's head in his lap, she was still unconscious, "Hiccup what if she doesn't wake up?" the red head asked, looking up at Hiccup, and he could feel the worry and concern washing though him.

Hiccup walked over and pressed his ear to the purple dragon's chest, listening to the solid beat of her hear, "Her heart's still beating," Hiccup said, leaning back, "She just needs some time." He scrapped some soot off the dragon's face, particularly around the nostrils. Spitfire sneezed soddenly, covering both of them in sooty mucus, "see?" Hiccup grimaced, scrapping the mess off of his shirt. He went around to each of the other dragons, making sure they were all waking up alright. Everyone seemed to be waking up slowly, though they were all groggy and coughing up soot. Hiccup was getting Meatlug to stand up when he sensed people walking around the stables.

"Shit, some people are coming!" Hiccup said.

"Let them come," Dagur growled dangerously, standing up and drawing his sword, picking up his ax with the other, "I'll tear their throats out for doing this-"

"Dagur they're going to think that we did this," Hiccup said, gesturing to the burning building behind them.

"Well what do you want to do?! Run! That'll make us look guilty- and I don't think anyone could fly right now, besides" Dagur said, gesturing to the dragons, laying around the court yard.

Hiccup looked around at the dragons, who were looking up at him worriedly. All of them were exhausted, cover in soot, and half of them weren't even able to stand, much less move. Hiccup clenched his fist, and squared his jaw, looking back towards where the people were approaching from. Hiccup's heart was pounding with fear, more than his own, and also with something else. Something hard and darker within himself, something that refused to let anyone hurt his hive anymore.

Hiccup took a deep breath and picked up his shield, stepping out past the old fence, standing in between the oncoming people and his dragons, "Then I guess we're going to have to hold off here," Hiccup said.


	15. Dishonor

**Ch. 14: Dishonor**

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

It was like a sight from Ragnarok*. The smoke billowed up from the burning building, the engulfing fire turning everything red before bleeding out into the black of night. Screams of mad horses rung through the air. Angry voices filled the air as an angry mob mad its way around the stables. A great rumble filled the air, and lightning flashed in the clouds in the distance, heralding the oncoming of a storm.

Most of the dragons were still weak from nearly suffocating to death in the barn, most were in no condition to walk, much less fly. They had no choice but to stand and confront the mob. Dagur, Hiccup, and Stormfly stood ready to confront the mob, while Spike saw to the other dragons.

The mob rounded the corner, angry with their weapons drawn, their voices growing "There they are!" "Kill the dragons!" "We never should have trusted them!"

Hiccup took a deep breath and took a step forward, "Wait! The dragons didn't start this fire!" Hiccup shouted over the crowd,

"Don't stand in our way boy," The pompous councilman said, stepping to the front of the crowd, "We're doing what we should have done when the dragons first landed-" The crowd shouted in agreement, raising their weapons. Thunder rumbled in the distance, followed by flash of lightning.

"The dragons couldn't have started the fire," Hiccup said, pointing at the splintered door, "They were locked-."

"That's a load of yak shit and you know it!" another southerner yelled stepping forward, "You must have started the fire on purpose! He's not planning on making peace" the man said, turning to the crowd, "This dragon's wench has caused nothing but trouble since he got here! I bet he's here to sabotage the village- make us weak-"

"Excuse me?!" Hiccup snarled, drawing his sword, "Draw your sword you coward, I may be small but I'm not going to stand for such an accusation! Draw your sword and face me like a man!" **

"So violent!" the southerner said, turning to the crowd, "How can we expect any less from the beasts he trained?"

"Don't try to turn this around!" Dagur said angrily, "You insulted him! Draw your sword and back your accusation! Or are you a gutless coward?"

"What in Odin's Beard is going on here!?" Oswald's thunderous voice carried over the crowd, and the crowd fell silent, parting for the chief, Turner close behind him. The man actually paused in shock when he saw Hiccup with a sword in his hand, "Hiccup? what- put that sword away- all of you put your weapons away!" He said angrily, and the villagers did so.

"They're accusing the dragon's for the fire," Dagur pointed, "The dragons were locked up inside the barn- It wasn't a dragon they started the fire to frame the Skrill!"

"That's a serious accusation Dagur-" Oswald said darkly, "You better have proof to back that up."

"Proof?" Hiccup said, putting his sword up, he gestured to the court yard and the dragons around him, thunder rumbling again in the distance "Just look around- the door knobs are still chained together for Thor's sake! And look at the dragons!"

"It only takes one dragon to start a fire," A berserker said darkly, "and I saw that little one flying away from the fire after we started pulling horses out. It must have gotten out and started the fire"

Oswald's face went dark, thunder rumbling again, this time much closer to the island, lightning stuck the ground far off in the distance, "Hiccup you promised you could control these beasts, keep them in check"

"And I have," Hiccup said steadily, as the oncoming storm rumbled overhead.

"Obviously not," Oswald said, gesturing to the burning building beside him, "These beasts are uncontrollable and dangerous. That much is obvious now- I want you and your dragons off this island now."

"You're just going to let them leave?!" the pompous man said, stepping forward, "he's burned down the stables! I say we put the dragons and the boy to death for their crimes!" Cheers of agreement rose up from the crowd. The dragons growled dangerously behind Hiccup, some of them managing to get to their feet.

Oswald looked at the man, then at the rest of the crowd. He looked back at Hiccup, brow furrowed, "Hiccup is the son of Stoick the Vast, and I will not betray one of our most loyal neighbor tribes." He informed the crowd, "But there must be consequences. Only the Terror will be killed."

The dragons all growled angrily, hunching their backs and barring their teeth. Hiccup placed his hand on his sword, taking a step back as some men started to walk forward. Dagur placed himself between Hiccup and the crowd, looking up at his father, "No! Stop this!"

"Son stand down," Oswald said sharply, more thunder.

"Like Hel I am!" Dagur stood his ground, not flinching as cold icy droplets began to hit the ground around them, "Hiccup is my friend, and these dragons are his friends. These Dragons are amazing, understanding creatures. They didn't start this fire- like Hel am I going to stand down."

"Madness take you boy, this is your last warning," Oswald said angrily, "If you have any sense left in that brain of yours stand back."

"No," Dagur said steadily, "I will not- because for the first time in a long time I am thinking clearly- and it's because of Hiccup and his dragons. They helped me, and I'm not going to bail on them when they need by help."

"I may be mad, but I am no fool," Dagur said bitterly, "You and your 'peace' have ruined this clan. Its like a boat at sea, with people willingly drilling holes into the sides. I tried to do what I could to keep it from sinking. But now I'm finally seeing the truth. The wood work's rotten and there's nothing that I can do. This ship is doomed to go down, and I've giving up trying to save it."

Oswald and Dagur glared each other down, lightning bleaching their skin as a bolt shot across the clouds.

Turner stepped forward from the crowd, "Dagur, you dare to go against the chief?"

"No, not anymore," Dagur said bitterly, he pulled the bronze insignia off of his belt, "He is neither my chief nor my father. I refuse to be led by such a coward."

"Dagur," Oswald warned angrily, "You cannot take such words back. Don't be so rash."

Dagur didn't break eye contact with his father as he dropped the insignia into the cold mud at his feet, then smashed I deeper into the ground with his boot, many of the villagers snarled at the defacing of their symbol, "The Berserker tribe has lost all of its honor- it has lost the meaning of what it means to be Vikings." Dagur spat, over the sound of the oncoming rain, the droplets intensifying as they fell downward, "It is a tribe of soft fools and men who don't know what it means to carry honor in their hearts. May Thor rain his fury down upon you all."

Oswald took a step back, as if struck, he looked down at his son, eyes wide as Dagur took a step back, "Hiccup, we're leaving." Hiccup looked between Dagur and his father, grinding his teeth. He threw his bag over his back, and gathering Toothless' saddle in his arms.

Turner looked up at Oswald, looking furious at the old man's state of shock, "Like hell are we just going to let you leave," Turner said, drawing his sword.

Toothless hissed, and the other dragons growled dangerously, and Turner raised his sword. Oh no you don't, Spitfire growled, lifting herself high of the ground with a beat of her wings. She let out an ear splitting roar, and her skin sparked with lightning.

Hiccup's eyes widened, remembering the terrifying lightning attack the Skrill had unleashed upon her awakening. "Get down!" Hiccup yelled, dropping Toothless' saddle. He dragged Dagur back and down into the mud, just as Spitfire unleashed her assault. Nine mighty lightning bolts, crashed down from the sky as the dragon released her fury upon the village. His ears were ringing by the end of the assault, and Hiccup could feel the power surging through the air.

He uncovered his ears, and looked back where the mob had been. Turner was lying on the ground, unconscious, his sword a piece of twisted melted metal. The Berserker's were running in fear, a nearby tree had been split straight down the middle, and had fallen onto the stable roof. Spitfire was now on top of said roof, roaring at the running figures. Though Hiccup couldn't hear her, his ears were ringing. He looked over at his dragons, and saw that most of them were in the same state as him.

A distorted noise came through the ringing, and Hiccup looked up to find it was Dagur, holding his sides and laughing as if the funnies joke in the world had been told. The red head, stood up, nearly falling at first, but then he ran over to the collapsed tree, and climbed up its length to join Spitfire on what was left of the stables, as Hiccup's ears started to quickly recover.

"THAT'S THE POWER OF A REAL SKRILL!" Dagur yelled, madly, at the running figures, "RUN IN FEAR YOU COWARDS, YOU'VE LOST YOUR RIGHT TO CLAIM IT FOR YOUR OWN!" Spitfire roared in agreement, and Dagur paused, laughed and joined in, the two roaring in to the hellish night sky.

Hiccup shook his head and made his way over to Turner, still lying in the mud, his clothes sizzling from his electrocution. Hiccup turned the man over onto his back, and pressed his head to Turner's chest, feeling a bit of relief when he heard the heart beating. The man had some bad burns on his hand, but he would live. Hiccup rolled the man onto his side, and propped his head up on a rock, hopefully someone would come looking for him soon.

You still worry for him? Hookfang asked, after Hiccup had made sure the man wouldn't drown in the mud.

"Call it a weakness," Hiccup sighed sadly, he heard a groan by his feet, and he looked up into the night sky, the rain falling down on of him "We should leave" Hiccup said, wiping his face off, feeling the weariness of his dragons in his own bones, "You guys are in no condition to fly, we should probably find some place to lie low."

Should we go to the Skrill caves? Stormfly asked.

Meatlug shook her head, No people will be looking for us there.

"We'll find a place," Hiccup said, picking his bag up, he secured it across his back and picked the saddle and tailfin out of the mud, grimacing at how dirty it had gotten, "Spitfire! Dagur! We're leaving!" Hiccup called, and led the dragons into the woods.

I think we bought us some time, Spitfire said, jumping down from the roof.

"What? Oh! Wait up!" Dagur called back, swinging off the destroyed wall and running to catch up, "You don't want to yell at them?" Dagur asked, falling instep beside Hiccup, "It's really fun."

"The dragons are still recovering," Hiccup said, "We should find somewhere safe to stay for tonight, and head out in the morning."

"Oh- okay," Dagur said, throwing a hand over Spitfire's neck "Man did you feel that lightning though? That power was immense! You're the best Spitfire- I always knew Skrills were powerful- but man that was something!"

Thanks, Spitfire chuckled tiredly.

"Spitfire how much energy did those bolts take?" Hiccup asked, unlike the other dragons he couldn't feel Spitfire's pain, "I'm a little worried you might have over worked yourself"

I'll be good after a rest and some food, Spitfire assured, Are we going back to the Skrill cave?

Meatlug shook her head The humans will be look for us there, we need to find a different shelter.

Hiccup turned to Dagur and Spitfire, "Do either of you know a place we could stay for the night?"

"I know an area over by the mountain," Dagur offered, "But if I'm going to be traveling with you I'll need some supplies- it's a good thing the barracks are on their way."

"Let's get moving then, before the villagers have time to regroup"

***Ragnarok – The Norse equivalent of the apocalypse.**

****If once was insulted badly in Old Norse countries, particularly insults to their masculinity, the insulted was required to challenge the other to a duel. Refusing to challenge the insult immediately was admitting the accusation was true, and in serious cases admitting unmanliness could be grounds for expulsion from a clan.**


	16. Broken

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

The storm was quickly turned into a gale, and Hiccup hoped the cave Dagur was talking about was close, the temperature was dropping steadily. The soldiers, led by a Sven, were regrouping, grabbing weapons and armor, and were about to head out to the barn to retaliate against the dragon 'attack'. As they formed ranks Dagur and Hiccup managed to sneak into the barracks around the commotion without being noticed. The building was empty, the solders all forming up to head out.

Dagur's stuff was in the basement, a small pile of furs tucked into the corner by the stairs. Hiccup watched the stairs as Dagur packed up whatever he needed, cursing when he hit his shin in the dark- they couldn't light a lantern without tipping someone off that they were in here. Dagur came up with a large pack on his bag, wearing a faded blue cloak, and pulling on leather gloves.

"I think I got everything," Dagur whispered. Hiccup nodded, and creaked open the door, looking though the crack to make sure the coast was clear "Oh, wait" Dagur said, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He grabbed several bags off a shelf near the kitchen and tossed it to Hiccup. Hiccup fumbled the bag, but kept it from spilling its contents, he opened the bag to find traveling biscuits, the kind that tasted like paste but lasted forever. Dagur grabbed two more bags, one with dried fruit and the other with salted meat. Stocked with supplies they headed back out into the rain to meet the dragons in the woods. No words were exchanged as Dagur led the group deeper into the woods.

It was so dark out Hiccup could only see the shapes of things as lightning crashed above or around them. In one hand he carried Toothless' saddle and the other rested on the black dragon's flank, relying on his mental connection with the dragon to navigate the treacherous ground. Toothless would tip Hiccup off mentally of where a dip or root might be, and Hiccup would do his best not to trip over everything. Dagur up ahead had taken a lantern, but the light didn't carry very far, the effect muted by the heavy rain. The trees began to thin, and they came out to a grassy field, Hiccup could hear the sound of waves over the rain. Hiccup got a glimpse of the sea stacks when a lightning bolt hit the water, and the large mountain of looming over them.

"Where are you taking us?" Hiccup asked over the wind.

"We're almost there," Dagur assured, his form only visible from the lantern he carried. He led them through the field, the ground got steeper as they continued, they came up to a steep cliff, and Dagur led them around the edge until they came to where part of the cliff had collapsed, "Alright, this is it." Dagur said, attaching his lantern to his belt. "We climb up the rest of the way- the cliff side up top is steep. It keeps getting steeper as you go up, but if we keep our grip and head right, it evens out and there is a cave system- it's one of those caves you don't know it's there until you literally fall into it."

_Then let's fly up, _Spitfire said, _I don't feel like crawling around in this mud any longer. _She nudged Dagur and encouraged him to get on. The red head seemed to get the message, and climbed up into her saddle.

_I think I can get up easily, _Toothless said, when Hiccup turned to him, _you go on up with the others._

"If you say so," Hiccup said, and climbed onto Meatlug's back. The brown dragon took off, and the group landed in a giant hole in the cliff, completely invisible to the land below it. Water poured into its mouth from runoff and rain, forming into a small basin that fed into a stream that ran deeper into the base of the mountain. Hiccup could hear the ocean down below them, that must have been where the temporary river shed off. The sides of the cave were dry though, and that's where the dragons settled. Hiccup was dismounting as Toothless jumped into the cave.

_See easy as a breeze, _Toothless said, cleaning the mud off his scales in the basin, and walking over to where Dagur was trying to start a fire with some wood that had washed into the cave. The cave sheltered them from the rain and wind, but it would do nothing to keep the cold away. Hiccup smiled and gave the dragon a scratch, on the head before stripping down to his briefs to lay his soaking wet clothes on the rocks to dry. Dagur got the fire going and did the same, rubbing his hands together as the dragons and humans gathered around the one source of light. The dragons, exhausted from the events earlier, all fell asleep rather quickly, leaving just Dagur and Hiccup to talk quietly.

"So… what now?" Dagur asked after a while, looking up from the fire.

"We head out to the island south of here," Hiccup said, he pulled out the map Gothi had given him a few days ago- Freya did it feel like years though- and handed the paper to Dagur, who examined the circled island, "See if they can help me remove this curse- if they can't then we head south to the middle-kingdom. There is a dragon queen who used to be human down there- so says the dragon queen at Helheim's gate anyway"

"You managed to get to the island- and leave with all you limbs?" Dagur asked skeptically.

Hiccup nodded, and pulled one of his sleeping furs tighter around himself at the memory of the queen, "I'd rather not attempt the journey again- I don't think she likes humans much."

"Then why did she let you leave?" Dagur asked, rolling up the map and setting it aside.

Hiccup looked down into the fire sadly "Because to her I'm not human. I'm a dragon- or I'm becoming one"

"Oh, yeah" Dagur paused to stir the fire, though Hiccup could feel that he was nervous "Hey… so… if I'm going to be traveling with you then I should probably join the nest officially right?"

Hiccup blinked, then scratched his neck nervously "Oh- yeah- that would probably be best." The two of them sat there awkwardly for a minute, the fire throwing up monstrous shadows onto the cave wall.

"If I do this- will I become inhuman as well?" Dagur asked quietly.

"I don't really know," Hiccup admitted, "I don't even know if you could."

"Nothing ventured- nothing gained" Dagur shrugged, and scooted a bit closer, "so- how does this work? Do we have to do some sort of ritual?"

"Eh, the other queen said we had to mentally reach out to another- meet the other halfway" Hiccup explained, "I don't really know how to explain how to do that- it's hard to explain any of this mental stuff. Like- I can feel people. Sense them and their emotions- and I can kind of tell if they're lying or being honest. It's really hard to describe" Hiccup rambled, and stopped when he saw that Dagur was making a funny face, "why are you squinting at me like that?"

"I'm trying to reach out to you mentally," Dagur said, pacing a finger at each temple, and squinting harder at Hiccup.

"You look ridiculous," Hiccup chuckled, then shrunk back when Dagur glared at him, "I'm just joking" he added meekly. Dagur went back to squinting, and Hiccup felt a tentative shift in the boy's mind, "oh- I think you got something" Hiccup said, a little surprised, sitting back up. He concentrated as well and reached out mentally to Dagur. He felt Dagur's mind shift slightly again, and then after another second it reached out as well.

They clasped hands mentally, and the connection welded together, forming a solid link between the two. Hiccup blinked as the link fell in to a place with the other dragons, a central ring in his mind with lines hooked to it, all stretching out to the dragons around him. It was the first time he became aware of such a thing, and it surprised him. Out of curiosity he followed a line down and it led to Meatlug, and he blinked when he got a clear picture of the dragon's mind, rather than just a usual sense of 'there' he usually got. Meatlug's mind was… expansive. Large, and complex in ways that Hiccup couldn't quite understand. It was like a library- but a maze as well. He had to mentally look away from it after a few seconds. It made his mind dizzy.

"Oh this is strange-" Dagur said, holding his head "I can _feel_ you there- and I can feel _them_."

Hiccup changed his attention to, and immediately he did a double take. Dagur's mind was completely different from any of the others. It felt wrong. Wrong like someone had taken a hammer to it- bent it all out of shape. Hiccup didn't know much about minds, but could just feel the damage. Whole sections bent into each other, bridges for thoughts were broken, twisted or went to nowhere. Areas that overlapped looked… infected, or swollen. It looked like rust- but his mind wasn't metal so it didn't make much sense. Maddness radiated from it like a foul rot-

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dagur asked nervously, worry growing inside him.

Hiccup had to tear his gaze away from the wreckage and bring his own mind back into himself, "Your mind-" Hiccup said quietly, closing his eyes tightly, "it's- I don't have the words."

Dagur's hands tightened into fists and he looked down sourly, "it's the maddness, isn't it?"

Hiccup didn't say anything at first, he didn't know what to say. He flinched when a mixture of self-loathing and contempt shot through from the red head. Dagur stood up and walked away from the fire, deeper into the cave. He was angry, not at Hiccup but at himself.

"Dagur," Hiccup said softly, he stood up and followed the older man out of the fire light. He grabbed the man's wrist, keeping him from walking back out into the rain pouring into the mouth of the cave, "It doesn't matter,"

"Of course it matters" Dagur said bitterly, turning to face Hiccup, anger flaring up in his mind, and Hiccup could actually feel how much effort the man put into reining it back. I was like stopping an avalanche- gods did Dagur deal with that everytime he held himself back?! How did he manage that?! "I could hurt you- I could hurt the others. You know what my temper is like- once I get angry I don't think."

"And? Dagur, we've had this conversation before, and sure the last few days have been rough but that doesn't mean my opinion about you has changed any," Hiccup assured, thunder rumbling off in the distance, "If anything, things have changed for the better. I highly doubt any of the dragons will let you hurt me and I doubt you can hurt them."

Hiccup place a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder, pulling his fur tighter around his shoulders with his other hand, "Dagur you're thinking about this too much. It doesn't matter how… _diffrent_ your brain is- you're my friend all the same. I'm not going to ditch you just because I can see the extent of your insanity. We kind of already knew you were mad- this changes nothing."

Dagur turned, and gave Hiccup a doubtful look. The red head then looked to the side, over at the small fire. They stood there for a minute, in silence.

"you say that, but its not that simple," Dagur said quietly, and Hiccup could feel the madness buzzing around in the red head's mind like a swarm of bees, "sometime I have these thoughts- worries, and I know they're not anything a normal person would think of, not anything people even consider. Like- some time's I'm walking through town and I feel like something's following me, or someone's trying to trap me when they obviously aren't… sometimes something just makes me snap and- and there's a part of me that just wants to hurt things just to know that I can. Because its satisfying. It nearly…" hiccup felt a small trickle of shame come from the boy's mind, "I nearly killed a kid a few months ago. Just a little girl she was asking me these questions, and she just wouldn't stop and- and it made me angry and I snapped."

Dagur swallowed, and Hiccup could feel the shame eating away. Dagur rubbed his face, and sat down on a boulder, "Dad stopped me, thank Odin. But at the time I was furious that he had. I stormed off and, Hiccup it wasn't even until a few hours afterwards that I realized what I had done. I nearly killed a little girl- for no reason what so ever. That was when I realized, that I couldn't let my insanity control me anymore. I couldn't just live with it- I had to contain it. I want to be a good chief- the kind that leads people who respect them. Not the kind that follow because of fear. And I try, I try to contain it, but its hard. If you weren't here, I don't know what I would have done because these last few months with the southerners; its been really hard-" The red head sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "these last few weeks I've been thinking _If only I was in charge this wouldn't be happening. _But I'm not in charge, and that part of me- the part that wanted to kill that girl has been trying to convince the rest of me that perhaps I should just take my father's place."

"wait- as in… Dagur you've been contemplating killing your father?" Hiccup asked, a little frightened, when Dagur nodded grimly.

"It wouldn't have been hard," Dagur admitted quietly, "just wait until the next dragon raid and make it look like an accident you know? Or maybe like a southerner do it. Turner would have tried to claim to be chief- but no one would have debated me challenging him openly for the position. Turner's formidable, but he moves like a yak. It wouldn't have but taken a minute or two to take him down. Then I recall the positions dad gave the southerners, throw the guilds some support and… well, it wouldn't be that unusual for me to violently kick people off the island. I am deranged after all." Dagur chuckled weakly, "Its madness, a mad idea conceived by a mad brain. But it would work, yeah? then I'd be chief and the village would be mine to run. Do you know how hard it is to just not listen to those voices?"

Hiccup swallowed thickly, and Dagur continued, starring into burning flames, "I can feel it Hiccup, like bees- you know? Rattling around inside my brain. Whispering ideas or suspicious into my brain. When I was a kid I didn't recognize them for what they were- and I acted on them because hey, they were ginneraly fun ideas. But now I now better, and if I try to ignore them they just get louder- and I don't know if I'll ever be able to control it," Dagur looked down at the ground and shook his head, "I'm a monster."

Hiccup crouched down beside Dagur, looking at the burning fire, he fiddled with his blanket, taking all this information in. so Dagur had been putting efforts to control his temper. He wasn't just 'living' in madness like he had been as they grew up. On one hand, Hiccup was happy because that ment the terrorizing would stop from the red head. On the other hand… if it took that much effort to stop himself, keep himself in check every time, keep the madness back- how much longer could Dagur keep that up for? He'd wear out eventually… then there would just be madness.

"Are you thinking?" Dagur asked, and Hiccup nodded absently, biting his bottom lip, "I can feel you thinking- that's weird. It feels like… a machine? Somehow that doesn't surprise me. you've always been good at building things."

"you want to know what I'm thinking of?" Hiccup asked, and Dagur looked apprehensive. _He's scared I'm going to push him away, _Hiccup realized, and after a pause to consider his words more carefully spoke, "I think that you being here, joining us is not a mistake." Hiccup said slowly, "Finding the Skrill, then you coming with us. If you took over your tribe now, what would it be? Divided for the most part, you'd have to either get rid of half of them or intimidate them into following you. If what these last three days have shown us, its that your tribe's lost its roots. But if you leave with us… and come back with the Skrills… who know what could happen? When I left Berk- it was as if something was pushing me forward and away. Forcing me to go. I don't think it's just some bitter southerner trying to get rid of us- but fate."

Dagur snorted, "fate," he looked across the fire over to where Spitfire was sleeping with the other dragons, "you know what? maybe so. Me and Spitfire… we'll find the other Skrills. Then lead them back up here- the southerners won't know what hit them. Maybe it's what my ancestors want me to do or something."

"And as for your madness," Hiccup shrugged, "it doesn't bother me, it really doesn't." Hiccup smiled over at the older boy, who rolled his eyes.

"oh god, you're going to kill me with all that compassion, its making my skin crawl," Dagur said dramatically, standing up, "You know sometimes I look at you- and I wonder if you're not a little mad yourself. optimism, you're crazier than I am."

Hiccup shrugged, "come on, let's get back to the fire and get some rest. It's been a long day."

"More like it's been a long week" Dagur grumbled, as they walked back toward the warmth of the fire. They curled up in their furs and went to sleep, waking up late in the afternoon the next day when the dragons began to stir. The rain had stopped, and the stream flowing deeper into the cave had stopped, though the basin was still filled with water. Cold water, the surface was frozen over. Everything was frozen accept the sea itself, Hiccup noted as they went to catch fish with the dragons. They made sure to stay on the far side of the island and fished away from the shores, out in the open where they could see people coming at them. Once the dragons were full, they flew back to the cave.

"Winter is officially here. Yay, snow, ice and frost bite," Hiccup cheered sarcastically as he walked up to the fire, rubbing his fists together. He'd forgotten to wear the winter gloves his father had made him pack, they were numb from the wind.

"That's good, no one will be looking for us- a hike up the mountain in snow is dangerous." Dagur said, pouring the soup he had made into a bowl and handed it to Hiccup. Most of the supplies he had brought turned out to be cooking supplies. They now had a pot, kettle, cups and bowls. Hiccup appreciated having a warm meal when it was so chilly outside, and took the bowl great fully, drinking the broth strait from the bowl- even more pleased to find that it didn't taste like yak shit. Dagur could cook- who knew? "The slope is steep, and ice makes the climb impossible as well. Even if they have an idea where we are- they can't reach us."

_Well it's not like we're going to be here for much longer, _Stormfly hummed.

"Yeah I guess that's right," Dagur agreed, making himself a bowl "We should head out to the sun pool before the weather gets bad again," All the dragons in the room froze, looking at Dagur as if he had grown a second head.

Hiccup laughed, "oh yeah I forgot- we did the thing last night while you guys were asleep."

_You managed to link with a human mind? _Hookfang asked _That's… its really rare for someone to be able to do that._

"We just tried and it worked," Hiccup shrugged, then turned to Spitfire, "Do you want to join the Hive as well?"

_Of course, didn't I say I would? _Spitfire said, and Hiccup felt her mind reach out toward him, much stronger and more confident than Dagur's had been. As if such a motion were as easy as reaching out a real hand. Hiccup wondered at this as he felt the link form, settling right beside the one he had made with Dagur. Hiccup didn't take a look at her mind, receding back to reality quickly. He had enough of looking at minds for a while.

"It's not as climatic as I thought it would be," Dagur observed, dunking a biscuit into the soup and taking a bite out of it.

_What did you expect to happen? _Toothless asked, _That you would start to glow and float into the air? Transform into a dragon yourself? _Dagur shrugged, taking a drink of the broth from his bowl.

_I could sing a tune if you want, _Stormfly offered, and the other dragons immediately shot down the idea.

_No, gods know we haven't heard them all a more than enough, _Barf said, and Stormfly hissed at him angrily.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and put down his bowl "I for one think you're a wonderful singer," Hiccup said, scratching the blue dragon underneath her chin, "Who knows? You might learn more songs down south."

_That sounds promising, _Stormfly whistled.

_When are we going to head out? _Spike asked, climbing onto Hiccup's shoulder, _I thought you said we would be leaving before it got too cold._

"We are, we'll be leaving as soon as Dagur and I finish eating," Hiccup assured, picking his bowl back up.

The humans finished eating and broke camp, packing up their belongings and saddling up. Once they were done they took off into the cold sky, the cold temperature pushing through their clothes. They sailed upward in a tight spiral, the island growing smaller and smaller as they ascended, a tiny white and brown patch in the middle of the dark blue ocean. The sky was spotted with clouds, but for the most part the dome of Ymir's skull* was clear. The bright sun shining down on them.

Hiccup took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of being so high up- and free.

Toothless silently agreed with him, and they did a few rolls and maneuvers, before leveling out. They were southward bound.

***so… in Norse myth the worlds were created when Odin and his brothers cut up a huge frost giant. The world to them is made out of parts of this giant. I'm not going to go into too much detail. Just for now know that to the Norse the sky's 'roof' was made out of… a giant's skull. So… yeah…**

**(p.s. the brains were clouds)**


	17. End Note

Hey Hey, long time no see!

We've finished up **Tales of The Beserker Isles **with only minor glitches and are moving on. This is the second story withing the Dragons Versus Leviathans universe, the first is (of coarse) **Tales of Berk**. So if you haven't read that, and somehow made it to this point. Well you must be really confused. but dedicated. you can find the first story under my name, on my profile.

If you read the Authors Note in chapter 8 (?) you've already heard most of this, but i've got some more solid answers nailed down..

I didn't update for so long cause I moved, started going to college, got a job on top of that, and essentially i've been busy as hell. But that doesn't mean the story won't go on! I'm really dedicated to this story, so even though updates won't be weekly like they were at first, i'm still going to be posting them. I'm going to _try_ and update every other week. try's the operative word, there might be occasional times I can't make a week. I don't feel like clogging you guys up with updates and posting Author notes as chapters for every delay. So just be patient, and i'll come back around eventually.

The next story will be titled: **Tales of the Northlands **

I've already got the first chapter up, under my name/profile. in two weeks i'll be posting the next chapter.

See you guys there.

C:


End file.
